A Trojan Flower: A Different Fate
by inuhime313
Summary: This has the same starting chapters as A Trojan Flower but Aurora choses to stay in Troy. AchillesOC
1. Welcoming Princes and Meeting Helen

I don't own Troy but I do own Aurora, Callie, and this story.

The streets of Troy rejoiced as their princes Hector and Paris reached the gates of the palace. The princes had been in Greece making peace and now they were home. They were met by King Priam after a few word were said about Helen of Sparta who had fallen in love with Paris and followed him home, they entered the palace. Hector was met by his wife Andromache with a hug. "Look." She said signaling her handmaiden forward. Her handmaiden brought their son forward.

Hector gasped and said. "He has grown."

"He is strong." Andromache agrees.

A black haired woman came running out from inside the palace. She wore the robes of Apollo. As she came into view Paris beamed. "Briseis!" Paris beamed.

"Paris." She said before running up to him.

Paris kissed her cheeks. "Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon."

"Briseis." Hector said as he kissed her cheek. "A servant of Apollo now."

"The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes." Priam said and he kissed Briseis' forehead.

"There is one face I haven't seen yet father that I have missed." Hector said as he scanned the group of people.

"You mean me?" A voice asked from behind him and turned to find a brown haired woman behind him.

"Aurora my sister, I have missed you." Hector said as he pulled her into a hug. When Hector released her Paris hugged her.

"You better have missed me." Aurora said shaking a fist at her oldest brother. "How was Greece?"

"Uneventful for the most part." Paris said with a sigh. "Oh Aurora this is Helen."

"Helen of Sparta?"Aurora asked.

"Helen of Troy." Paris corrected her.

Aurora looked at Hector and they both looked uneasy at this. "Aurora why don't you show Helen the palace." Priam suggested.

"Yes Father." Aurora said and she disappeared into the palace with Helen following her.

Aurora pointed out some places as they past but Aurora went into a very large room with a large table down the middle. "This is the royal dining hall." Aurora said. "I don't about you but I am hungry." Aurora motioned for her handmaiden to bring a tray of food out from the kitchens. " Come." She led Helen down to the end of the table and the women sat down.

"The palace is beautiful." Helen said.

"You will love living here." Aurora said. "I am glad Paris has finally found someone."

Both women ate and Aurora told Helen some of Paris's most embarrassing moments which made both women laugh. After they ate Aurora led Helen to Paris's chambers. "If you need anything and Paris isn't 

around come find me or my sister Cassandra. We will help you and welcome to Troy." Aurora left for her chambers and now that she left Helen she could think about what she thought about Helen being here. She knew that a war would break out and mean people would die.

A/N: If you like this idea please review


	2. The Toiling of Bells

For disclaimer see first chapter.

Aurora's thoughts are in _italics_.

Aurora was awoken by her handmaiden Callie and was shoved into the bathroom so the princess could bath. She didn't stay in the water long and grabbed she blue robe by the tub. She put the robe on and went to her balcony which over looked the city and you could see the ocean in the distance. Aurora felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to find her sister Cassandra. "I have a bad feeling about Helen being here." Cassandra said. "I have seen the Greeks come and Troy falling."

"Cassandra it was most likely one of your dreams." Aurora said.

"No I have seen the future sister." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra it does not take a seer to know that the Greeks will come for Helen." Aurora said.

"Alas that is the truth." Cassandra said. "But I in my vision I have seen the mighty Achilles come. He kills Hector and plays a part in the downfall of Troy though he will meet his end."

"Cassandra I would like to believe you I really would." Aurora started but was cut off by the toiling of a bell. The sisters turned their attention to the sea and saw many ships. Both women shared a frighten look. Aurora went back into her room and dressed quickly in a white gown with a powder blue slip over it. She pinned her hair on top of her head and grabbed her golden crown and slipped it on her head. Then the sisters went running down to Hector's room.

They knocked and Andromache opened the door and let her sisters in law in. Aurora ran to her brother who was dressed in his armor. "The Greeks they have come." Aurora said.

"Just as we feared." Hector said.

"Let me fight with you brother." Aurora said and both of her sisters looked at her. "You know I am ready."

"It isn't a matter of that. You are a woman and according to the law I cannot let you fight." Hector said. "And I would never put my beloved sister at risk." Aurora glared at her brother and ran from the room.

'_How dare him_.' Aurora thought. '_I am just as good as any man. I am a better fighter than Paris._' Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Helen. Helen's eyes were red and tears were wet on her cheeks. "Helen are you all right?" Aurora asked.

"I am sorry I have brought death to Troy." She sobbed. Aurora pulled her back into Paris's chambers and Aurora comforted her forgetting all about Hector.

A/N: REVIEW


	3. The Temple of Apollo

Disclaimer on first page.

That night Aurora was walking past the great night and she heard the words. "If they want a war we will give them a war." Aurora went to the door and listened. "I would match the best of Troy against the best of Greece any day."

"The best of Greece outnumber the best of Troy two to one." A man's voice said.

"Glaucus." Priam's voice said. "You have fought for me for 40 years. Can we win this war?"

"Our walls have never been breached." He answered the king. "We have the finest archers in the world. And we have Hector. Yes we can win."

"I spoke to two farmers today." A different man's voice said. "They saw an eagle lying with a serpent clutched in its beak. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow."

"Bird signs." Hector's voice said. "You want to plan a strategy based on bird signs?"

"Hector show respect." Priam said. "The high priest is a servant of the Gods."

"And I am a servant of Troy." Hector argued. "I have always honored the gods, Father. You know that. But today I fought a Greek who desecrated the statue of Apollo. Apollo didn't strike the man down." Then it hit Aurora. Briseis. She ran back to her room and changed into her peasant clothes, snuck out of the palace, and made her way out of the walls of Troy and down to the temple of Apollo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles sat on the beach of Troy watching the waves and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone enter the temple of Apollo. He stood and went toward the temple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora entered the temple and she saw that blood stained the white marble floor. She moved further into the temple and she saw the bodies of the priests that worked in the temple. Aurora scanned the room and saw another still figure lying on the other side of the room, and she prayed to Apollo that it wasn't Briseis. She slowly crossed the room and as she neared the figure she could see that it was indeed a female. Aurora got down on her knees next to the female and slowly turned her on her back and tears formed in her eyes when she saw the face of her cousin. "No you can't be dead." Aurora said as she shook her cousin a little. "Come on please wake up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on please wake up." He heard her say. Achilles stood in the archway of the room and he saw a brown headed woman was leaning over a dark brown haired priestess. "This is my entire fault, I should have come down to get you instead of going to Hector. I am so sorry." He watched the woman laid a kiss to the head of her dead cousin. "Please find peace."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora rose to make her way back home but when she turned the blonde Greek came into view. They looked at each other for a silent moment. Aurora walked past the Greek and he let her go and she found this odd. She exited the temple and a Greek solder grabbed her. She kicked his knee and he released her and she tried to run but was caught by a second solder. The blonde Greek from temple came down the steps. "Let her go." He ordered.

"Sorry my lord but King Agamemnon has ordered any Trojan citizen found outside the walls of Troy will be taken before the kings." The Greek solders pulled her away from the temple of Apollo to the Greek camp.

A/N: REVIEW


	4. A Slave Girl

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1.

"Aphareus!" A booming voice came from inside the temple. Aurora felt the men that held her arms stand up straight and their grips got tighter. "Haemon!" The guards dragged her into the tent. When they entered she could make out the blonde Greek from the temple and Agamemnon. She had never met him but she knew who he was. Agamemnon motioned to Aurora. "The spoils of war."

"No arguments with you, but if you don't release her, you will never see home again." The blonde Greek said. "Decide."

"Guards!" Agamemnon yelled and the blonde Greek drew his sword as they were surrounded by Greeks.

"Stop it." Aurora yelled as she broke free of the guards. "Do you have any idea how many men's blood wets the sand?" They all were silent. "If killing your brothers is your only talent then that is your curse as well." The blonde stood frozen for a moment before throwing down his sword.

"Might Achilles, silenced by a slave girl." Agamemnon said with a sneer. "Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath, and then who knows." Agamemnon picked up on of her locks of hair from her shoulder and smelled it. He gave her a strange look and then he looked at Achilles and back at Aurora. He thought she was a slave girl, but her hair smelled of rich lavender. He threw her to a guard. "Take her to my bed chambers." The guard nodded and dragged her from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hector stormed into his brother's chambers surprising Helen who had just gotten in bed. He looked at her. "Where is Paris?" He asked in a serious tone that left no room to argue. She pointed to the balcony and Hector went to join his brother.

"Do you know where Aurora is?" Hector asked his brother.

"In her room?" Paris guessed.

"No that is the problem I don't know where she is." Hector said. "Cassandra told me she had not seen her since dinner. I am worried. She is my favorite sister and I would not forgive myself if something happened to her."

"I am sure she is here somewhere." Paris said.

"What is she was taken by the Greeks from right under my nose?" Hector asked.

"We would know if they had." Paris said. "No Greek could get inside the walls of Troy."

A/N: Review.


	5. Saving Aurora

For Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Aurora awoke to two men pulling her up and dragged her from the tent. They threw her out on the dirt ground. The men crowded her and began to throw her around from man to man around a fire. "Come on give the bitch to me." A man said. "Who's next?"

"Trojan whore!" Another man yelled out.

"Hold her." A man ordered and he pulled out a branding rod from the fire ready to push it into Aurora's skin. Aurora pulled her right arm free and smacked the man that was going to brand her. He recovered quickly back handed her.

"Achilles!" A man yelled out and Achilles grabbed the branding rod and stabbed it into the neck of the man who hit Aurora and then he held it out in front of him as a warning. When no one tried to stop him he dropped the rod and picked Aurora up and carried her back to his tent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra stood by her window looking out at the Greek camp. She thought of her sister who she hoped was safe. There was a knock at the door. "The door is open." Cassandra said. She looked up and saw Andromache enter the room.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Andromache said. "I know that you and Aurora were close."

"I knew this would happen." Cassandra said. "We will see her again."

"Cassandra I think that…" Andromache started.

"I know you all think I am crazy but I am not." Cassandra cut her off. "Aurora knows that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles carried Aurora into his tent and gently put her on his bed and he pulled a basin of water over. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Achilles took a washcloth and put it in the water and pulled it out and ringed it free of extra dripping water. "I watched you fight them. You have courage."

"You fight back when they attack me?" Aurora asked as she watched him. "A dog has that kind of courage."

Achilles moved over and cleaned her face of blood. He looked in her eyes for a moment and pulled back. He put a platter of food near her face. "Eat." He set it down on the bed next to her. "Now I think it is time for total truth between us. Who are you?"

"My name is Aurora." She told him not really answering his question.

"You are a princess of Troy." Achilles said. "Hector's sister."

"Yes." Aurora said.

"Why were you in the Temple?" Achilles asked.

"My cousin was a priestess there and she was in the temple when it was taken." Aurora explained. "I went to see if she was alive."

"I am sorry for your loss." Achilles said. "My cousin is among my allies. And I know I would go to great lengths to make sure he was alive and well."

"I hope you both make it home." Aurora said.

"Even if Greece beats Troy?" Achilles asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Aurora said.

Achilles moved from the floor to the bed. "So you wish for my safety?" Aurora looked away from him and stayed silent. His hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to face his. "Do you?"

"Yes." Aurora said and he released her chin.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you helped me." She answered.

Achilles faced moved in toward hers and their lips brushed. He pulled her close and kissed her fully. It took her a moment before she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and his hands went to her hips and he went up them and to her stomach. Aurora put her arms around his neck bring him closer to her and he got on top of her and straddled her hips. Her hands left his neck and went down and undid his chest armor, it fell off to the side of the bed. His hands went to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and off of her leave her completely naked under him. His hands moved to his warrior skirt and he pulled it off leaving him as naked as she was. He slowly went into her and she gave a small sound of pain as he broke through her skin, but as he slowly went in and out of her Aurora's pain went away and she felt pure pleasure. He start to move faster in her and she began to shake under him. He kissed her ub a loving way and they came together.

A/N: Review Please.


	6. Messy

For Disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora awoke up tangled in black sheets; she looked around and saw Achilles sitting down looking at her. "Good morning." Achilles said. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes I did." Aurora said.

"Good." Achilles came over and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Got any food?" Aurora asked.

"Plenty." Achilles answered as he handed her a platter of food.

Aurora began eating like a crazy woman and Achilles smirked. "What?" She asked as she noticed he was looking at her.

"For a princess you sure eat messy." Achilles teased.

"Oh I will show you messy." She said as she threw an apple at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well what is the plan?" Paris asked his brother.

"Father wants to attack the Greeks at day break." Hector said.

"What if Aurora is still alive?" Paris asked. "We could hurt her without meaning to."

"If she was found by them she is dead by now." Hector said with sorrow. "They would not let her live. She is the princess of Troy after all."

"What if she is still alive?" Paris asked. "Will we rescue her?"

"Of course." Hector said. "She is our sister. I would not let her be in the hands of the Greeks if I can help it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helen stood on the balcony of her and Paris's room looking out over the city. She heard the door open and Paris enter. She felt him come up behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"It is my fault that your sister is gone." Helen said. "It is my fault all of Troy suffers."

"No it isn't." Paris argued. "If anything the fault is mine. I love you Helen and Troy and my family will get through this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora lay in her lover's arms after they had made love into the night. She was facing him and Achilles was stroking her face. "Am I still your captive?" She asked in a whisper.

"You're my guest." Achilles answered and Aurora smiled warmly at him.

"In Troy, guest can leave when they want to." Aurora said.

"You should leave then." Achilles said and her smile fell. Achilles wrapped her more tightly in her arms looking at her face in a loving way.

"Would you leave this all behind?" Aurora asked and his blue eyes were filled with thought.

"Would you leave Troy?" He countered and she turned in his arms so she was facing away.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I couldn't leave my father, my brothers, my sisters, and my country. Even though I will not be Queen of Troy one day I don't know if I could leave t behind."

"You won't be Queen?" Achilles asked.

"Hector is first in line for the throne of Troy." Aurora explained. "If something happens to him Paris will be next in line, and if something were to happen to him, then I would be Queen. But there is one problem with me becoming a queen."

"And what is that?" Achilles asked kissing her bare back.

"I would have to get married to a prince." Aurora turned in his arms. "And you my dear Achilles are no prince."

A/N: Review.


	7. Dawn Battle and a Major Choice

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Hector, Paris, and the Trojan army snuck closer to Greek camp at dawn when the sun was barely in the sky. Hector signaled the army to stop. "Remember the plan." Hector whispered and the army nodded. And they got the balls of sticks ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles stirred from his peaceful sleep and he raised his head and he heard the sound of metal, but he knew it wasn't from the Greek army. He looked down at Aurora and saw her sleeping peacefully. He heard someone sneaking around in his tent. He grabbed his sword and rose from the bed and pointed his sword at the man who was at his armor stand. As he stepped closer to the man he saw it was his cousin Patroclus. "What are you doing?" Achilles asked.

"Greeks are being slaughtered and unlike you I am going to do something about it." Patroclus said.

"I ordered you and the rest of the men to stand down." Achilles said. "And I meant it. Don't make me punish you." Patroclus gave his cousin a dirty look before leaving the tent.

Achilles turned back to his bed and saw Aurora sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Go after him." Aurora said. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Achilles nodded and put on a green robe before leaving.

Aurora heard noises outside and grabbed Achilles' sword just to be save. She heard the flap to the tent open and turned to see Paris. "What are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"I came to help you." Paris said.

"You need to leave before Achilles comes back." Aurora said. "I will be fine. Go!" Paris didn't like leaving her there but he left and went to join the battle hoping he could go back for her later.

Aurora lay in bed and waited for Achilles to return and he did a few hours later. "The Trojans are gone." He informed her.

"And your cousin?" Aurora asked.

"I had to lock him up but he is fine." Achilles said. "I didn't want to wait to tell you this, but we are leaving today. Me and my men."

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"I don't want to fight for one man's pride." Achilles said. "Let alone a man of who I hate. You have two choices I can take you back to Troy, or you can come with me."

A/N: The Chapter after this one will began the new chapters.


	8. Going home

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora awoke to Achilles pushing her shoulder lightly. "I have a chariot ready to take you back to Troy." Achilles whispered. "You know it isn't too late. You can still come with me."

"My place is here." Aurora said cupping Achilles' cheek.

"You know that if Troy loses this war you will be taken as a slave." Achilles reminded her.

"I know." Aurora said stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I can't leave my family. Forgive me Achilles."

"There is nothing to forgive." Achilles said leaning in and kissing her softly. Eudorus came into Achilles' tent and cleared his throat. Aurora pulled away from the kiss and Achilles look at his captain.

"We are ready to go my lord." He said.

"Get everyone on board." Achilles said. "It will be a few hours until we leave. There is something I must do first."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus said and he left the tent.

"Here dress in this." Achilles said handing Aurora a white gown and a light blue slip.

Aurora slid out of the bed and Achilles watched her intently. He loved the curves of her hips. He would miss her. She slipped on the white gown and the blue slip. Aurora moved her fingers through her hair to try and get some of the tangles out. Achilles got off the bed and pulled Aurora into a passionate kiss. She felt tears run down her eyes. He pulled away and brushed her tears away. "I will miss you." Aurora whispered.

"I will miss you as well." Achilles said. Achilles led Aurora outside and to the chariot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Father I know what I saw." Paris said. Paris, Hector and Priam had been arguing since they returned to the palace. "She was naked in the bed of a Greek. What else could it be?"

"Maybe she was raped." Hector said but more of for his father's benefit.

"If that was the truth why didn't she come with me?" Paris asked. "Why did she stay when she could have come home?"

"Quiet!" Priam said silencing his sons. "Do you think there would be a peaceful way of getting her back?"

"I don't think so father." Hector said. "I think we will only be able to get her back through violent ways. Agamemnon would not give her back."

"Paris did you happen to know who's tent she was in?" Priam asked.

"Achilles." Paris said recalling his sister's words. "She is with Achilles."

"What would Achilles what with her?" Priam asked.

"I don't know." Paris said.

"Achilles." Hector whispered to himself then raised his voice to address his father and brother. "I have only seen him fight once and he is a brutal killer."

"Do you think he would hurt her?" Priam asked.

"I wish I knew father." Hector said.

"Father!" Cassandra yelled running into the throne room. "Father there is a chariot carrying a white flag coming to the gates, and Aurora is with him!"

"What?" All three men yelled before running from the throne room with Cassandra behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"PRIAM!" Achilles yelled. He looked at Aurora and she shrugged her shoulders. The gates of Troy opened and Hector and Paris came out on horse back.

"Hector!" Aurora yelled jumping off of the chariot. "Paris!"

Hector and Paris jumped from the backs of their horses. Hector picked up Aurora and spun her around. Paris hugged her from behind and Hector let go of Aurora and faced Achilles. "Why did you bring her home?" Hector asked.

"Because she asked me to bring her home." Achilles said.

Aurora pulled away from Paris and went to stand next to Hector. "Thank you." Aurora said.

"For what?" Achilles asked.

"For everything." Aurora said.

"Thank you for bring our sister home." Paris said. Achilles nodded and Paris led Aurora back to his horse and helped her on the back when he mounted in front of her.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely." Hector said nodding to Achilles before mounting his horse and he kick his horse into a trot and Paris's horse followed him back into the walls of Troy. Before the gates closed Aurora looked back at Achilles. She was afraid that she would never see him again.

A/N: Well this was kind of depressing to write. Well the war continues next so stay tuned.


	9. Women Complicate Things

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora stood on her balcony watching the fire from the Greek camp, wish she was still in Achilles' tent with him embracing her when she slept. She loved her family and wished to be with them but she wished she could be with Achilles too. "My dear child so you have returned." A soft voice said from behind her and she turned to find her mother, standing there. "When your father told me I was overjoyed."

"Mother." Aurora said before she embraced her mother.

"I see you are healthy my dear." Hecuba said.

"I was not mistreated." Aurora said and Hecuba touched Aurora's cheek where a bruise had formed from the night the Agamemnon had thrown her to his army, despite Odysseus's pleas. That was the night Achilles saved her and she gave herself to him.

"Then what is this?" Hecuba asked.

"It is nothing mother." Aurora said turning away from her mother's touch. "Just a mark from a meaning less encounter."

"It doesn't look as such." Hecuba said.

"Mother please…" Aurora started.

"Now you are my daughter and I would know if there was truth behind your words." Hecuba said. "Now you should join your family for dinner."

"I am not hungry." Aurora said.

"You need to eat." Hecuba said.

"Mother…" Aurora started.

"You go ahead mother." Hector said as he came into Aurora's line of vision. "We will be along in a moment." Hecuba kissed Aurora's forehead and nodded her thanks to her son as she left the room. "What is wrong?" Hector asked as he put an arm around Aurora.

"Nothing I guess I am just glad to be home." Aurora said.

"Now I am not mother you don't have to feed me lies." Hector said.

"Really nothing is wrong." Aurora said and Hector didn't look convinced. "Come on lets go to dinner." Aurora grabbed Hector's arm and pulled him off of her balcony and out into the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles watched the water come toward him in waves. He felt hurt that Aurora didn't come with him and so he didn't leave Troy. It didn't feel right at all to cross the ocean without her. He had sent his men home though. He also sent Patroclus home as well, after a long fight. He heard movement to his left and he turned his head to see Odysseus sitting down next to him. "So you did not return to Greece." He said. "Why?"

"I still have business here." Achilles said.

"See women do complicate things." Odysseus said with a laugh.

"Yes they do." Achilles agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priam stood as he did everyone in the room did as well. He held his cup up and everyone followed the suit. "To the gods for my daughter's safe return." Priam said.

"To the Gods!" Voices said around the room. Priam sat down as did everyone else.

Aurora sat between Helen and Andromache. Helen turned to her and whispered. "You have it bad don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked turning to look at Helen.

"You are in love aren't you?" Helen asked. "You look like I did when I first knew I loved Paris."

"I am not in love." Aurora lied. She knew she loved Achilles but she had never said it to him. She didn't feel right telling Helen first.

"You are in love?" Andromache asked as h she heard what they were talking about.

"No I am not in love with anyone." Aurora lied again.

"Stop lying." Helen said. "All three of us know you are."

"So who is it?" Andromache asked.

"No one." Aurora said.

"Oh just leave her be." Cassandra said coming to her sister's rescue. "If she says she is not in love then she is not."

Helen and Andromache went back to eating and Aurora mouthed 'Thank you' to Cassandra and she nodded.

A/N: Review please. Any ideas are welcomed so please don't hesitate. REVIEW!!


	10. Paris vs Menelaus

For disclaimer see chapter 1

The next day Hector and Paris were kept in meetings all day so Aurora stayed in room most of the day reading a book. Aurora found it odd that there had been no battle today but hey what did she know about battle, well according to the law anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We must stay close to the walls father." Hector said. "If they make the fatal mistake of getting too close then it could be the ticket to wining this war."

"There isn't going to be a war any longer." Paris said as he stood. "Helen and I started this war and I will be the one to finish it."

"Paris." Priam said in a warning type of way.

"Tomorrow I will challenge Menelaus for the right to Helen and that will be the end." Paris walked from the room and back to his and Helen's chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A knock on Aurora's door brought her out of her book. She marked her place and went to the door. "Who is it?" Aurora asked.

"Andromache." A female voice said. Aurora let her sister in law in. "I am sorry to bother you at this late hour but I felt you need to know about tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Aurora asked.

"Paris plans to challenge Menelaus tomorrow for the right to Helen." Andromache said.

"Paris will be killed." Aurora shrieked.

"It gets worse." Andromache continued. "Paris believes that this battle will end the war no matter who wins."

"But this war is about power not love." Aurora said.

"I know." Andromache said and then she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning the entire palace was in a hurry it seemed. In the streets the Trojan Army was forming ranks readying to go and face the Greeks. Aurora slipped on a dark blue gown that had open arms on it. She pinned her hair up and slipped on her crown before she went to the main balcony to watch the fight between her brother and Menelaus. One the way to the balcony she took a side trip and went down to the streets. She walked up the ranks of men that were the Trojan army and finally reached the front lines of where here brothers Hector and Paris sat majestically on top of their horses. "Paris." Aurora said as she approached his horse. Paris dismounted his horse and embraced his sister. "Please don't do this. You will be killed."

"I have to end this war." Paris said.

"This war will continue even if you lose this duel." Aurora said. "And your sacrifice will be for nothing. Helen will go back to Menelaus and you will be dead."

"Have faith little sister." Paris said.

"You think you stand a chance against him?" Aurora asked. "If by some miracle you would win then you think the Greeks will give up? You think Agamemnon will just sail home like a dog with its tail between its legs?"

"I don't think I can win." Paris said. "I just want to take a chance for Troy."

"Please come back." Aurora said as she let her brother go. "I love you." Aurora left the streets and went back up to palace to watch the battle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Trojan army came out of the walls of Troy and came face to face with the Greek army. Hector and Paris rode out to the middle of the battle field to meet with the Greek army.

"I see you are not hiding behind your high walls." Agamemnon said. "Valiant of you, ill advised, but valiant."

"You come here uninvited." Hector said. "Go back to your ships and go home."

"We have come to fair, Prince Hector." Agamemnon argued.

"Prince? What prince?" Menelaus asked. "What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, and then steal his wife in the middle of the night?"

"The sun was shining when Helen left you." Paris corrected him. Menelaus drew his sword and Hector raised his hand.

"She is up there watching isn't she, along with all of those Trojan whores isn't she?" Menelaus asked. "Good. I want her to watch you die." Menelaus pointed his sword at Paris.

Agamemnon grabbed his brother's arm. "Not yet brother." Agamemnon said, then he turned to Hector. "Look around you Hector. I brought all of the Greek solders to your shores."

"You can still save Troy, young prince." An older king said.

"I have two wishes." Agamemnon said. "If you grant them then no more Trojans will have to die. First you give Helen back to my brother. Second, Troy must submit to my command to fight for me when ever I call."

"You want to look at your army and tremble?" Hector asked. Hector looked at the Greek army. "Well I see them. I see 50,000 men, who are here for one man's greed.

"Be careful Prince of Troy." Agamemnon warned. "My mercy has limits."

"And I have seen the limits of your mercy." Hector said. "And this is why no son of Troy will bow to a foreign leader."

"Then I wonder why your dear sister is still alive." Agamemnon said under his breath but he did it loud enough for Hector to hear. "So be it Hector. In that case every son and daughter of Troy will die." Agamemnon started to leave but was stopped when Paris spoke.

"There is another way." Hector turned to look at his brother when he spoke. Agamemnon turned back to Paris. "I love Helen. I won't give her up, and nether will you. So let us fight our own battle. The winner takes Helen home. And then that will be the end of it."

"A brave offer." Agamemnon said. "But not enough." He turned to walk away but his brother pulled him close.

"Let me kill this little peacock." Menelaus whispered in his brother's ear.

"I didn't come here for you pretty wife." Agamemnon said. "I came here for Troy."

"I came for my honor." Menelaus countered. "His very breath insults me. Let me kill him. And when he lies on the dirt you may signal to attack. You will have the city and I will have my revenge."

Agamemnon shared a glance with the other kings who nodded. "So be it." He said as he turned to the Trojan princes.

"I accept your challenge." Menelaus said. "And tonight, I drink to your bones."

--

Aurora saw Helen walk up to the edge of the balcony, and she looked so worried. Aurora got up from her seat that was next to her father and she went and stood next to Helen. Aurora put her arms around the other woman. "It will turn out alright." Aurora said. 'I hope' she added in her head.

--

Paris advanced on Menelaus raising his sword. Menelaus dropped his shield and swung his sword at Paris. Paris dived out of the way and raised his shield to protect himself from Menelaus' harsh blows. Paris took his first swing and missed his target. Menelaus' strikes started to get faster and harder so Paris kept his shield up and the hammering sound of the metal on metal rang through the battle field.

Menelaus knocked Paris down and Paris lost his battle helmet but he got back up and started to swing at Menelaus again. Menelaus punched Paris in the face and Paris's mouth started to bleed but Paris continued on. Paris and Menelaus' swords clanged together a few more times then Menelaus took Paris's shield and threw it away from them.

Paris moved to strike Menelaus but he caught Paris's arm and twisted it to the point where it almost broke. Paris punched Menelaus in the face. And Menelaus cut Paris's leg and Paris fell to the ground.

--

"No." Helen said as she turned her face into Aurora's chest she couldn't watch anymore. Aurora rubbed Helen's back as tears fell from her eyes.

--

Menelaus stabbed his sword into Paris's chest and Paris took his last breath.

--

Agamemnon turned to the Greek army. "Paris has been defeated prepare for battle."

--

Hector didn't have time to mourn for his brother and he turned to the Trojan army. "Prepare for battle."

The Greeks and the Trojan army collided together in a mass of bodies. The Greeks were getting destroyed; they were to close to the wall so the archers had clear shots at the Greeks.

--

Achilles watched the battle from the ruins never the Greek camp with some other solders that weren't in the battle. "You are too close to the wall." Achilles muttered. "Pull back you fool."

--

Odysseus saw the danger to the Greeks so he rode his chariot over to Agamemnon. "We need to pull back." Odysseus said.

"No." Agamemnon argued. "This army has never lost."

"You won't have an army of you don't pull back." Odysseus yelled.

Agamemnon knew he was right. "Pull back!" Agamemnon yelled and the Greeks started running back to camp.

A/N: WOW I didn't know I had this in me. Well as you could most likely guess this was a depressing chapter to write. I personal think that in the move Troy Paris was a coward and this is the way it should have ended. Not that I don't love the hot Orlando Bloom. I think that after watching Hector be so wonderfully acted by Eric Bana I don't have the heart to kill him off again. So guys and gals this chapter is brought to an end so please REVIEW!


	11. Back to the Greek Camp

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Hector Aurora, Hecuba and Priam sat in the throne room trying to deicide what to do. "We should take Helen to the Greek camp." Hector said.

"I agree." Aurora said.

"My son is dead, and you talk of taking the love of his life back to the man who killed him?" Hecuba asked.

"Mother we have no choice." Aurora argued. "Paris made an agreement with Menelaus. We must honor it."

"Aurora is right." Priam said. "But who will go to take her?"

"I will father." Aurora said.

"No." Hecuba said immediately.

"I will be fine father." Aurora argued. "I know that camp. Beside Hector can come with me. No harm will befall me when he is there." Priam looked to be thinking about it. "And some one must negotiate with Agamemnon for the funeral game right for Paris. He died with honor and he deserves that right."

"No." Hecuba said. "I will not lose another child to the Greeks."

"Hector will you protect her?" Priam asked.

"As long as I have life in me, father." Hector answered without hesitation.

"Then take Helen and you sister to the Greek camp tomorrow at first light." Priam instructed. "Carry with you a white flag. And allow your sister to negotiate with Agamemnon but not privately."

"Understood father." Hector said.

"I will go and tell Helen." Aurora said as she stood from Paris's throne.

"I just need all three of to know how much I dislike this plan." Hecuba said.

Aurora turned and looked at her mother. "I assure you mother, we know." Aurora left the throne room and Hecuba through a nasty look at her husband.

--

Aurora knocked on the door to Helen's chambers, when she didn't get an answer she opened the door and saw Helen standing on her balcony watching the fires of the enemy camp. "Helen." Aurora said as she came up beside of the woman.

"You are going to return me to Menelaus aren't you?" Helen asked turning to Aurora.

"We have no choice." Aurora said in defeat. "Paris and Menelaus made an agreement and we must honor it. Hector and I will be taking you to the camp at first light."

"You are coming with us?" Helen asked.

"My father wishes that I negotiate with Agamemnon about the funeral games in Paris's honor." Aurora explained.

"I will be ready to leave when I am called for." Helen said.

--

No one got much sleep that night. Hector ended up reading a book all night while watching over Andromache and their son. Aurora ended up talking with Cassandra all night. No one was ready for morning to come, but when the sun threatened the dark sky Aurora took a bath and Cassandra rubbed oils in her hair. After she was done bathing Aurora dressed in a dark blue gown and a light blue slip and a pair of blue sandals. Aurora's handmaiden Callie, put make up on Aurora. Aurora had a natural beauty and would never usually touch the stuff but she need to look her best. Callie put Aurora's hair up on top of her head with pins except two strains that fell on ether side of her face and it framed her face nicely. Callie slipped on Aurora's crown and Aurora thanked her handmaiden before going down to the royal stables.

"Good morning." Hector greeter his sister.

"If you say so." Aurora mumbled as a servant brought Aurora her horse. The servant held the horse steady as Aurora mounted. Helen came out and a servant helped her onto a horse. They had two Trojan solders coming with them, just in case. Hector took off down to the gates of Troy, Aurora and Helen followed, and they were followed by the two Trojan solders.

--

'I hate these things' Achilles thought to himself as he and the other warlords sat in Agamemnon's tent as they went over future tactics. Achilles could find a problem with each of the plans that Agamemnon had come up with. "My Lords!" A Greek solder said as he ran in the tent.

"This had better be good." Agamemnon threatened.

"There are Trojans coming this way." He said and Agamemnon, Menelaus and all the warlords all looked up. "There are two women, a man, and two Trojan solders."

Agamemnon pushed past the solder and left the tent followed by his brother and the warlords.

--

Aurora and Helen looked around uneasily at all of the Greek solders that were staring at them. Aurora could see Agamemnon and his party standing outside waiting for them so they made their way over. "Hector." Agamemnon said. "To what do we owe to this visit?"

Aurora looked through the men behind Agamemnon and one of them caught her eye, Achilles. She thought he was returning to Greece with his men but her heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on him. She looked back at Agamemnon. "This is a political visit."

"I see." Agamemnon said. "You are here to give my brother Helen."

"Not only that." Aurora corrected him. "I am here to negotiate with you."

"Are you here to talk of surrender?" Agamemnon asked and he sounded very hopeful.

"No I am here to talk to you about the funeral games." Aurora said.

"The funeral games?" Agamemnon echoed. "What ever for?"

"My brother of course." Aurora said. "He died with honor and he deservers that honor."

"No he does not." Agamemnon said.

"Yes he does." Aurora said dismounting her horse. She stood eye to eye with Agamemnon. "He fought bravely and died with honor. "If your brother had died we would have granted them to you."

"Why should I grant them to you?" Agamemnon asked.

"Because we both know you haven't got any good plans to take Troy yet." Aurora said. "This would give you time to gather supplies and it would give you time to recover from yesterday's loss."

"I think it sounds like a good plan." Odysseus said.

"The best one I have heard all day." Achilles added.

"Fine I give you my word that no Greek will attack Troy for twelve days." Agamemnon said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Aurora said as she turned back to her horse and she opened her saddle back and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is a contract that makes this official." Aurora handed it to Agamemnon. "You understand of course."

Agamemnon opened the parchment and read over it. He went into his tent and return a few moments later and handed the parchment back to Aurora. Aurora opened it and saw his signature at the bottom. "Thank you." Aurora said as she slipped the parchment back into her saddle bag.

"Now my brother's wife." Agamemnon said as he motioned to Helen. Helen dismounted from the horse. She walked over to Aurora and she slipped off her Trojan crown and handed it to Aurora.

"Burn this with Paris's body." Helen instructed.

"I promise." Aurora said as she hugged Helen. Aurora let Helen go and Helen walked up to Menelaus. She stood next to him with her eyes on the ground.

Aurora mounted her horse and turned her head to face Agamemnon. "There is on more thing." Aurora said.

"There is?" Hector and Agamemnon asked together.

"Our cousin's body lies in the temple of Apollo." Aurora said. "I want to give the proper ritual rites."

"Very well." Agamemnon said.

"I will help you." Achilles offered. "I can take her back on a chariot for you."

Aurora looked at Hector, knowing this was on thing that wasn't up to her. "Alright." Hector said.

Aurora nodded to Achilles and he mounted Helen's horse and rode after Hector and Aurora.

--

"They aren't back yet." Hecuba panicked. "Why aren't they back yet?"

"Hecuba it isn't not even sunset yet." Priam said.

"Don't worry mother they will return." Cassandra said.

"How do you know?" Andromache asked who had her son in her arms.

"I have…" Cassandra started.

"Enough of that nonsense." Hecuba said. "You do not see the future."

"Yes I do mother." Cassandra argued.

"No you do not." Hecuba said. "No if you don't stop telling lies I will be forced to lock you up." Cassandra sighed heavy before returning to her room.

--

Hector, Aurora, and Achilles entered the temple of Apollo and they found Briseis's body. "Aurora go find a blanket for me to wrap her in." Hector said and Aurora nodded before going down the hall and she opened a door to find a few trunks inside. The first two were empty but the third had a blanket in it and she pulled the blanket from the chest and turned but hit the chest of Achilles. Achilles closed the door and Aurora dropped the blanket in her hands and Achilles pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and passionate as if they had not scene each other for years. Aurora was the first to pull away but Achilles pulled her back to him put she put her hand to his lips. She lowered her hand and looked in his blue eye. "Achilles…I love you." Aurora said.

"I love you as well." Achilles said. He kissed her again but he made it short. Aurora picked up the blanket and walked out to where Hector was.

--

They approached the gates of Troy and the gates opened. One of there guards went in to get a wagon for Briseis's body. "I guess I owe you thanks again." Hector said.

"I was just trying to help." Achilles said as he looked at Aurora.

They unloaded Briseis's body and Achilles rode back to the Greek camp, but not before sparing a glace at Aurora.

A/N: Well there we go. GUYS COME ON!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Funerals

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

The palace was quiet for the next few days when Paris's funeral was being planed and his body was being washed and dressed properly. Priam and Hecuba were dismal and like ghost. They ate and worked in their chambers. Hector was still keeping it together and he was trying to make more plans for when the Greeks returned, but he couldn't stay focused. Aurora and Cassandra spent most of their time in the gardens, which was Paris's favorite place in Troy.

Aurora was walking down a hallway and saw that Paris's chamber's door was open. She pushed the door open the door further as she entered. She saw a woman with her back to her that was going through the jewelry box that belonged to Helen. "Hey!" Aurora said and the woman turned around quickly.

"Aurora you scared me." She said.

"Polyxena what are you doing in here?" Aurora asked her sister.

"Taking Helen's jewelry." Polyxena said truthfully. "Since she is no longer here and it is so beautiful why let it go to waist?"

"I don't think you should take anything from this room." Aurora said. "Helen was important to Paris and I don't think you should take her things. And who knows, maybe she will return one day."

"I didn't think about it like that." Polyxena said.

"Hey why aren't you dressed for the funeral?" Polydorus asked. "And what are you doing in here?"

Aurora didn't want to lie to her youngest brother but she didn't want him to know his sister had almost stolen from Paris's room. "We were remembering Paris." Aurora said. "But your right, we should ready for Paris and Briseis's funeral." Priam had decided to have the Paris and Briseis's funeral at the same time. Aurora left the chambers leaving her siblings in a strange silence.

--

The royal family gathered in the grand hall before they went out to the courtyard to where the bodies were being burned. "Where is Aurora?" Cassandra asked.

"She didn't come with you?" Hector asked.

"No." Cassandra said shaking her head.

"I can go and check on her." Andromache said as she handed Cassandra her son that was in her arms and she left the hall

--

"Aurora." Andromache said as she knocked on Aurora's bedroom door. When she didn't get a answer Andromache opened the door and saw Aurora sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair. "Aurora it is time."

"I don't want to go." Aurora said.

"Why not?" Andromache asked as she kneeled next to her sister in law.

"I just can't." Aurora said.

Andromache grabbed Helen's Trojan crown and handed it to Aurora. "You made Helen a promise." She said. "Are you going to break that?"

Aurora held the crown up. "No I guess not." Aurora got up and followed Andromache out of her room.

--

Hector and Priam climbed the latter up to Paris's body. Hector laid Helen's crown on top of Paris's body like his sister asked him to. Many of Troy's people were in the courtyard. On a balcony that was low to the ground Hecuba, Aurora, Andromache, Cassandra, Polydorus, and Polyxena were sitting in chairs crying as they watched Paris and Briseis burn.

--

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Hector asked.

"I'll be fine." Aurora said. "I just need some sleep."

"Ok goodnight." Hector hugged her and went down to his room.

Aurora closed her bedroom door behind her and she went to her dressing table and removed her crown and then her hair pins. She turned to her balcony to find the doors leading out to the balcony were open and she had closed them before she had gotten dressed. Aurora walked out onto the balcony and looked around and went back in her room and closed the balcony doors and then she felt human flesh go over her mouth. "Don't scream." A voice said in her ear.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had my wisdom teeth removed and I have been in a lot of pain. PLEASE REVIEW!! I need them guys please!!


	13. One Night in Troy

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

She turned to her balcony to find the doors leading out to the balcony were open and she had closed them before she had gotten dressed. Aurora walked out onto the balcony and looked around and went back in her room and closed the balcony doors and then she felt human flesh go over her mouth. "Don't scream." A voice said in her ear. Aurora knew that voice and she came to the conclusion she was dreaming.

"Am I dreaming?" Aurora asked with the person's hand still on her mouth.

"No." The person said with a chuckle, that person could tell what she had said. They took the hand away and Aurora turned to face Achilles.

Aurora cupped Achilles' cheek. "So you are really here?" She asked.

"I am really here." Achilles a shored her.

"How did you get inside the walls?" Aurora asked.

"That doesn't matter." Achilles said as he picked her up bride style. "What does matter is that I am here and I am going to make love to you all night."

Achilles dropped her on the bed and climbed in next to her. He kissed her deeply and she undid his armor and it fell to the ground. He pulled her black slip off and pulled her gown up and over her head. He moved his hands down over her breasts and her stomach. Aurora moaned as her hands found his warrior skirt. She pushed it of his waist and he kicked it off. "I love you." Aurora said as she pulled him on top of her.

"I love you too." Achilles said into her neck.

--

The sun hit Aurora's face and her eyes opened. Her hands moved to the arms that held her in place. She teased his skin with her fingers. She felt Achilles kiss the top of her head. "I wish more mornings were like this one." Aurora said.

"They could have been." Achilles said. Aurora looked up at him and her hand rested on his chest.

--

Polyxena walked to Aurora's room and she cracked the door open because she heard voices. "I wish you could stay." Aurora said.

"Trust me so do I." A blonde man said as he put on chest armor. "But if someone was to know I had come…"

"We would both be in trouble." Aurora said as she stood up out of bed wrapping the bed sheet around her body. "You know you seem indestructible."

"I do have one week point." He said. "My heel."

"Your heel is your week spot?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, but you must tell no one." Achilles said as they moved to the balcony.

Polyxena snuck into Aurora's room and found a place that she could watch them but they couldn't see her. "Achilles I love you." Aurora said. "Please be careful."

"And I love you." Achilles said and he kissed her before leaving off of the balcony.

REVIEW


	14. Hecuba's Wrath

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Polyxena walked down the hall still shocked at what she had in her sister's room. Polyxena knew who Achilles was and she still couldn't get over the fact her sister loved him. Hecuba came out of her chambers and saw the look on her beautiful daughter's face. "Polyxena what is the matter?" Hecuba asked.

"I just witnessed something I wish I had not." Polyxena admitted.

"What have you seen?" Hecuba asked.

Polyxena look around in the hall before pulling her mother into her chambers.

--

Aurora sat at her dressing table in her sliver silk robe brushing her brown hair out. Her bedroom door opened and Aurora could see Cassandra's reflection in her mirror. "You look happy." Cassandra said. "Considering what happened last night."

"Cassandra I am going to tell you something." Aurora said. "And because you are my most trusted sister and friend I can trust you won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"I promise." Cassandra swore.

"When I was in the Greek camp I fell in love." Aurora admitted.

"With who?" Cassandra asked. Aurora could tell her sister was bursting with curiosity.

"Achilles." Aurora said. "And he got in the walls last night to see me."

"Oh my goodness." Cassandra said with a laugh. "He really did that for you?"

"Yes." Aurora said. Cassandra pulled her sister into a hug and they began to jump in happiness.

"Cassandra leave." An angry female voice said. The sisters broke apart and they saw their mother standing there looking furious. Both of their smiles faded. "I said now!" Cassandra walked out of the room but not before throwing a good luck look at her sister. "What in the name of Hades did you do last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked.

"Is what Polyxena told me true?" Hecuba yelled.

"Well maybe if I knew what she told you I could answer you." Aurora said trying to stay clam.

"That you had a Greek in here last night." Hecuba yelled. Aurora saw Hector, Priam, Cassandra, Andromache, and Polydorus enter her room. "And not just any Greek, Achilles."

"Mother I…" Aurora started.

"I don't want an accuse." Hecuba ranted. "Did he bed you? Turn you into a Greek whore?"

Aurora got angry and yelled at her mother. "So it is perfectly ok when Paris steals a GREEK woman who is already married because he loves her, but it is not alright when I am in love with a Greek?"

Hecuba's hand slammed along side her daughter's face. "How dare you." Hecuba yelled. "How dare you compare yourself to your brother. Your brother's blood still wets the sand and you insult him."

Aurora held the side of her face still in shock from her mother hitting her. Cassandra and Andromache came between Hecuba and Aurora. Andromache pulled Aurora into a hug when Aurora started to cry. Cassandra turned to her mother. "That is enough mother." Cassandra said.

"When she does not bleed this month don't be surprised." Hecuba snarled before pushing past her sons and husband to exit the room.

Aurora cried into Andromache's chest as Andromache shared a look with her husband. Priam came forward and pulled his daughter away from his daughter in law. "Your mother is wrong." Priam whispered in his daughter's ear. "I don't approve of giving yourself to him before you are married, but if you love him he will be accepted here the same as Helen was."

Aurora looked up at her father and smiled before kissing his forehead.

A/N: I am so sorry for your wait. I had to study for my finals and I was fight a case of major writers block. Please review….PLEASE.


	15. Not Beaten

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Every night since Achilles' visit Aurora dreamed of him, she also wished he would come to her bed. But he did not return. The days of peace were over and that morning Hector, Priam, Hecuba, Polydorus, and Aurora sat in the throne room. "Why have they not attacked?" Polydorus asked.

"They most likely have no way of getting inside of our walls." Aurora said.

"My Lords and Ladies." A man yelled as he ran into the hall. "The Greeks they are gone."

"Gone?" Hector asked. "Gone where?"

"Back to Greece." The man answered.

Hector shared a look with his father and sister. "Let's go have a look." Priam said. Priam rose from his throne and he walked from the room followed by Hector, Aurora, and Polydorus.

--

Cassandra and Andromache were in her and Hector's chambers watching over Hector and Andromache's son. "It is quiet." Cassandra said as she watched her nephew play with a wooden lion that Hector had craved for him.

"The Greeks have not attacked." Andromache said as she looked out past the balcony.

"The Greeks are not here anymore." Polyxena said from the doorway. The two women looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Andromache asked.

"A messenger came to the hall." Polyxena explained. "He said that the Greeks have left and are going back to Greece."

--

Their horses neared where the Greek camp once was. Instead of tents they saw a huge wooden horse. They dismounted and walked up to the huge wooden horse. They saw men lying on the ground that look like they had been sick. "Plague." Priam said.

"My King don't get to close." A solder said.

"This is the will of the gods." A priest of Apollo said. "They desecrated the temple of Apollo and Apollo desecrated their flesh."

"They thought they could take Troy in one day." An older solder said. "Now look at them. They are fleeing across the Aegean now."

Priam looked at the wooden horse. "What is this?" He asked.

"An offering to Poseidon." The Priest said. "The Greeks are praying for a safe journey home. This is a gift. We should take it to the temple of Poseidon."

"I think we should burn it." Hector said and Aurora turned to look at her brother.

"Burn it?" The Priest asked. "My prince it is a gift to the Gods."

"Father I have always honored the gods." Hector said. "But we should burn it."

"I think we should just leave it here." Aurora said.

"Bring it into the city." Priam ordered. Then he and his children mounted their horses and went back to Troy.

--

Aurora, Cassandra, Polyxena, and Andromache watched from Cassandra's balcony as the solders hauled the wooden horse into the streets of Troy using long ropes. The people of Troy were rejoicing. "They act like Paris never died." Polyxena said.

"Life goes on for them." Cassandra said.

"Things are less simple now." Aurora said. "I fear this isn't the end." The women looked at Aurora. "Why would they come all this way just to leave now?"

"Because they knew they have been beaten." Polyxena said

"But that is just it." Andromache said. "They weren't beaten."

A/N: Just a few more chapters. Not sure yet how I am going to end this. REVIEW!


	16. Screams in the Night

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Aurora lay awake that night; she was playing with the ends of her sheet. Aurora heard screams below in the streets. She jumped from bed and to her balcony. She saw that the gates had been opened and the Greeks were burning the city. Aurora ran back into her room and grabbed her silk robe and put it on as she ran out of the door.

--

Achilles climbed the walls of the palace and as he pulled himself up he saw that two guards had seen him even among the screaming people. Achilles hid next to the archway that the guards would come from. He killed one of them and threw the other one to the ground and held his sword to him in a threatening manor. "Aurora where is she?" Achilles asked. When the guard didn't answer him he yelled. "Where!"

"I don't know." The guard sobbed. "Please. I have a son."

"Then get him out of Troy." Achilles said before he ran off to find Aurora.

--

Aurora ran down a hallway trying to find Hector as she dodged many screaming women.

--

Achilles had entered the palace and looked around at all the people running past him trying to see if they were Aurora. "Aurora!" Achilles called out.

--

Aurora ran down to where she thought was near her brother's chambers but it was hard to tell with all screaming people. "Hector!" Aurora yelled. "Cassandra! Andromache!"

--

Polyxena and Cassandra ran into Hector's chambers where they found Andromache hugging her son to her and Hector who was readying his sword. "We must go now." Andromache said.

"You know the way." Hector told his wife as he kissed her.

"Right." Andromache said. "Hurry girls we must go." Andromache, Cassandra, and Polyxena ran from the room.

--

"Hector!" Aurora yelled out but she ran back when she saw a white horse was running right at her. Aurora turned the corner and the horse ran past her and she breathed in relief.

--

Andromache led the princess and other people they had found on the way, to the way out. They turned the corner and ran into Polydorus. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I know a way out." Andromache said and he followed them at a run.

--

"Aurora!" Achilles yelled as he ran through the halls of the palace.

--

Andromache opened the door to the tunnel. "We must hurry." She instructed. "It is a long way." Everyone ran past her. "Polydorus, Aurora wasn't in her room."

"I will find her." He promised. Andromache nodded and ran down into the tunnel.

--

Hector stood at the gates of the palace with the other solders that remained. "It is good to have you with us." An older solder said then he turned to his men. "The boatmen wait for us. I say we make him wait a little longer." The men shouted in approval.

The Greeks broke into the gates and Hector was about to fight but he heard his sister yell his name. He hated to leave his men but he ran up the stairs to find his sister.

--

Aurora was out in one of the courtyards and she saw a golden statue of Apollo. She ran past the screaming women and ran down the stairs to the statue. She fell to her knees and prayed. She heard someone come up behind her. "It is too late for prayer." He said. The solder pulled her up by her hair.

--

Achilles ran into a courtyard. He saw a golden statue of Apollo and he saw a Greek solder ready to kill Aurora.

--

"I think you would make a wonderful whore." He said in her ear. Aurora slipped a knife from her sleeve. "And best of all…" He was never able to finish because Aurora had stabbed him in the throat and he fell to the floor dead.

Aurora took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief. "Aurora." She heard a man say. She looked up to see Achilles.

--

Polydorus ran through the halls looking for his older sister. A big Greek man came in and blocked his path. Polydorus had heard of this man. His name was Ajax. He was wielding a club like weapon. Polydorus drew his sword and started to duel with Ajax.

Ajax dodged Polydorus' attack and hit him in the head with his club like weapon killing him instantly.

--

Achilles embraced Aurora. "I was so worried that I wouldn't find you." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away but grabbed her hand. "Come with me." Aurora nodded and followed him up the stairs. They were met at the top by Hector.

"We need to go now." Hector said.

"Go with him." Achilles told her. "I will find you later." Aurora shook her head no. Achilles kissed her. "You must go."

Aurora moved next to Hector and the siblings went of running to the tunnel the others had taken.

A/N: Wow…I never knew it would go there…I just let my mind go and this came out. REVIEW PLEASE


	17. With The Help of Helen

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Hector and Aurora ran all night until neither one of them had anything left. Aurora collapsed against a tree when they finally stopped. Hector knelled down next to her. "We need to catch up to the others." He said as he slipped her a few berries. "You can rest for ten minutes, but we need to keep moving. Agamemnon will surly notice we aren't among the dead or the captured."

"Just give me five minutes to catch my breath and I will be fine." Aurora said between deep breaths.

"There is a stream not too far." Hector said looking at the surrounding area. "That is most likely were they stopped."

"Do you think they will wait for us?" Aurora asked.

"Maybe for a day or so." Hector said. "But Andromache would know better than to linger too long."

"Well then we should get going." Aurora said as she rose from the ground. Hector nodded and they starting running again.

--

Odysseus and Achilles walked into the throne room where Agamemnon was making himself comfortable on Priam's throne. He looked up at the two men standing in front of him. "You summoned us?" Odysseus asked.

"Yes." Agamemnon said. "Have you taken the city completely?"

"Yes." Odysseus said. "Troy is ours."

"There are many royal family members that are not accounted for." Menelaus said as he sat on Hector's throne. "They are not among the captured or the dead."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Agamemnon asked.

Menelaus ignored his brother. "Hector is missing." Menelaus said. "His wife and son are also missing. Also the woman that was with Achilles for that time is also missing."

"We must find them." Agamemnon said as he made a fist.

--

As Hector had thought Andromache and the other were waiting stream for them. Hector kissed his wife and son. Aurora and Cassandra embraced. "What do we do?" Polyxena asked. "We have no food, no shelter, no clothing."

"Cassandra and I could go back through the tunnel tonight." Aurora said. "We could grab things quickly and be back by noon."

"It is too dangerous." Andromache said.

"We don't have a choice." Hector said. "No one knows the palace better than them. You should take Polyxena with you." Aurora nodded and the sisters went back toward Troy.

--

Helen walked into the thrown room and hugged a teenager with blonde hair. "Mother." The teenager said as she hugged Helen.

"My dear Hermione." Helen said. "Why are you here?"

"Father sent for me." Hermione said. "He wanted for me to see Troy."

"Well what do you think?" Helen asked.

"It is just as I thought it would be." Hermione said as she hugged her mother again.

"Hermione leave us." Her father's voice said. Hermione let go of her mother before leaving. Menelaus practically ran at Helen, grabbing her throat he growled at her. "Do not think I will let your little affair go unpunished? Just wait until we go back to Sparta."

--

That night the sisters entered into the little store room they left escaped out of. "Grab those baskets." Aurora said to Polyxena. "We can use them to carry the supplies in." Polyxena grabbed the baskets and handed one to each of her sisters. "Cassandra you and Polyxena go to the kitchens and get food. I am going to get some of our clothing if the Greeks haven't raided them yet. And if you get caught tell them you are looking for Achilles." Cassandra nodded and took her sister's hand pulling her from the room.

Aurora exited down the hall and made her way down the hall. Cassandra's room was the closest so she decided to start there. She made her way down the next hallway and she opened the door to see a teenage girl lying on Cassandra's bed. "Who are you?" She asked as she sat up.

Aurora didn't know what to tell this girl. "Aurora." A familiar female voice said. Aurora looked at the door leading to the bathroom and saw Helen.

"Helen." Aurora said as Helen came over and embraced her.

"What are you doing here?" Helen asked as she pulled away from the princess.

"Those of us that got away need clothing." Aurora said.

"I will help you." Helen said as she opened a closet. She grabbed two gowns and put them in the basket.

"Mother who is this?" Hermione asked.

"Mother?" Aurora asked. "Paris failed to mention that."

"Paris?" Hermione asked. "Isn't that the man you ran away with?"

Helen ignored her daughter. "Come I will help you." Helen said and the two women left.

--

Cassandra and Polyxena grabbed Apples, potatoes, dry meat, and anything else they could. They heard sounds form outside the kitchen door, but before they could hide a Greek solder entered. Polyxena froze, but Cassandra remembered her sister's advice. "We are looking for Achilles." Cassandra said.

"In the kitchen?" The man asked, he was obviously not fooled.

"We didn't know where to look." Cassandra said as she kicked their baskets from view.

"Come with me." He said and they followed him from the kitchen.

--

Aurora and Helen had come to Aurora's door. Helen opened the door and they heard movement in the room. Aurora pulled out a knife Hector had given her. Aurora and Helen cautiously entered the room. Aurora readied the knife, but she dropped it when she saw the back of the person's head, even from the back she could tell it was her lover. Achilles turned around when he had heard the knife hit the marble floor. "Aurora what are you doing here?" Achilles asked as he pulled her into his arms. Helen decides to give them privacy so she left and closed the door behind her.

"We need supplies." Aurora said into Achilles' chest. "My sisters and I came to get food and clothing."

"That was ether brave or stupid." Achilles said as he pulled her face up from his chest.

"Call it stupid if you must." Aurora said. "But one thing came out of it. I was able to see you." Achilles smiled at her before pulling her face up so that their lips touched. He kissed her with more passion than he ever had. Aurora felt like she was going to lose the ability to stand. The bedroom door opened and Cassandra, Polyxena, and a Greek solder entered and the couple broke apart.

"My lord these women said they were looking for you." The Greek said.

"Thank you Eudoros." Achilles said. "Leave us." Eudoros nodded and left.

"I thought your men went back to Greece." Aurora said.

"They returned once they heard Troy was taken." Achilles said. Aurora reached around him and grabbed two gowns from her closet and threw them into the basket Helen had left on the ground.

"I take it you left your baskets in the kitchen." Aurora said and her sisters nodded. "Achilles and I will go and get them. You take the clothing basket and you start back. I will catch up." Cassandra nodded and Polyxena grabbed the basket and both girls left.

Aurora left the closet and she could hear Achilles behind her. She moved to go out of the door, but Achilles closed the door before she could. "It can wait." Achilles said in her ear, before picking her up.

Achilles put Aurora on her bed and stripped her clothing. He quickly ridded himself of his armor and skirt. He kissed her passionately as his hands massaged her breasts until her nipple became big. He kissed down her next and sucked on each of her nipples causing Aurora to moan in pleasure. He kissed down her stomach and she felt his tongue enter her. He tasted her nearly bring her into an orgasm but he pulled away and climbed back up her body. He kissed her again as he entered her. He went in and out of her slowly at first put when he felt her hips move faster than his he went faster. He brought her to an orgasm and soon after her he came inside of her and emptied himself into her.

A/N: I thought it had been a while since there was a good Achilles/Aurora lemon. PLEASE REVIEW.


	18. Helpful Warnings

For disclaimer see chapter one

Aurora went back to the stream with the food in hand. Everyone was waiting for her. "Where are we going to go?" Aurora asked.

"Mount Ida." Hector answered. "Once everyone has changed, drank, and eaten we will start."

Once everyone was done they started to make their way to Mount Ida. It was about a week's journey to the bottom of the mountain.

--

"We haven't found them yet." A solider said.

"Well you had better find them soon." Agamemnon yelled. "Where could they hide?"

"They could be headed for the mountain." An older king said. "I heard it was like a safe house for Troy in times of need."

"We would get there before them." Menelaus said. "We could catch them."

"Tonight take horses and don't come back until you have captured them." Agamemnon said. "Brother you will lead them."

--

The remaining Trojans made their way toward the mountain but stopped when night fell. They made camp in a well hidden clearing. "Do you think they will come after us?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes." Hector said as he shared a look with his wife. "I think that soon enough they will come looking."

"We don't have enough men to fight them off with." Aurora said.

"Maybe your Greek would help us." Polyxena sneered to herself but Aurora caught it.

"Well at least I have a man to love me." Aurora snapped. "Unlike you, who would only have a husband if he was forced into it."

"Alright that is enough." Hector stepped between his sisters. "This is not a time for a petty argument."

"Hector is right." Aurora sighed. "Hopefully Apollo will guide us to Mount Ida safely."

--

Patroclus entered his cousin's room. "I have just heard that tonight Menelaus and others are going to try and find the remaining Trojans."

Achilles who was lying on the bed jumped up. "When are they leaving?" Achilles asked.

"They have already left." Patroclus said and Achilles ran past him and out of the room.

--

Aurora and Cassandra were sitting on a log as Aurora kindled the fire. "How long do you think we have?" Cassandra asked.

"They are likely coming by horse so we don't have long." Aurora said as she put a long stick in the fire and she leaned back letting the air support her back. "I doubt we even have until morning."

"Why aren't we traveling now?" Cassandra asked pulling her blanket closer.

"Hector thinks that if we travel at night it could be more dangerous." Aurora said.

"I am worried about mother." Cassandra said mostly to herself. "I didn't see her when we went back to the palace."

"I am not sure." Aurora said. She was afraid that her mother might have gone mad if she had seen Polydorus dead. No one had seen him fall but it was a safe bet to guess he was no longer in the world of the living.

"Do you think…?" Cassandra started but Aurora put her hand over her sister's mouth and she used her other hand to put a finger to her mouth, telling Cassandra to be quiet. Aurora had heard someone moving around and she did think who ever it was is very friendly. Aurora looked through the trees but saw nothing but darkness.

"Someone else is here." Aurora stated as she stood up and grabbed Hector sword from near where Hector and Andromache slept. "Stay here." Aurora went into the trees and looked around. She was completely aware of everything around her. As she moved a little further she came face to face with a black haired Greek. Another Greek came up beside him. This Greek Aurora knew. It was the blonde headed cousin of Achilles, Patroclus.

"Lady Aurora, thank Apollo that we found you." Patroclus said. "We left the palace as soon as we could."

"What is the matter?" Aurora asked.

"Menelaus and many men are coming here to find you." Patroclus explained. "They will be here soon."

"Come with me." Aurora said as she started to turn around.

"Patroclus, go find Achilles and I will go with Lady Aurora." The blacked haired Greek said.

Patroclus nodded and ran of. As Aurora studied the other Greek she then remembered him. He was Eudoros. Eudoros was the man that had found Aurora's sisters when they had gone to get food.

Aurora and Eudoros walked back to the camp. Cassandra stood up and gasped. "Aurora he is a Greek solder!" She practically yelled.

"And he is here to help us." Aurora said almost impatiently. "Go wake everyone. It isn't safe here."

Cassandra ran off to wake everyone as the fifty Myrmidons came into view. Achilles was leading them and he nodded to Aurora, though it was no secret that Aurora and Achilles were together.

"They are close now." Achilles said as everyone popped up from their sleeping places. "You must leave." Everyone was ready to leave in ten minutes. "Prince Hector would you allow my men and I to accompany you on your way to Mount Ida?"

Hector seemed to be lost in thought. "Hector we need the men." Aurora said. "The men that we have plus Andromache and I are not enough to fight of the Greeks if they were to find us."

Hector nodded. "That would be most helpful." He said.

The Trojans and the Myrmidons all started toward Mount Ida, the safe house or heaven of Troy.

A/N: God guys I am so sorry. I have been writing this for awhile but it didn't really seem right so I kept rewriting it. I really am sorry. REVIEW.


	19. Winning and Losing

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

It was midday when Eudoros and Patroclus came running back. Achilles had sent them out to see if they were still being followed. "They are five minutes behind us." Patroclus reported.

Hector looked at his wife then his sisters. "Cassandra get everyone to the closest cave." Hector ordered. "Aurora go and get the men and tell them to ready for battle." Aurora nodded and she and Cassandra went back to the group.

"I need every able man to come forward." Aurora shouted over the talking people. About fifteen men came forward. "Follow me." They walked back up the hill to join Hector as Cassandra led the others to the cave.

"Does everyone have a sword?" Hector asked. A few did but not all of them did.

"We always care extra weapons." Achilles said. The Myrmidons supplied the Andromache and the men with swords. Achilles handed Aurora a sword. "This was my first sword." Aurora nodded in thanks. Now all they could do was wait.

--

Agamemnon stormed into Odysseus's bed chambers. "Where is he?" Agamemnon growled.

"Well maybe if I knew who…" Odysseus started.

"Achilles and his men are gone." Agamemnon said angrily. "I just know he went to help his Trojan whore."

"Maybe he left for Greece." Odysseus suggested. Odysseus knew that his friend had gone to go help the Trojan Princess.

--

The Greeks that had gone out looking for the Trojans had finally come into their vision. Three horsemen rode out to between the two forces. Hector nodded and he, Aurora, and Achilles went to meet the horsemen. As they got closer Aurora only knew one of the men, it was Menelaus.

The three horsemen dismounted and came to face their opponents. "Prince Hector your people need not die." Menelaus said. "Come with us and we will spare you."

"So we can become slaves?" Aurora asked.

"So we can live in peace." Menelaus argued.

"I have seen your brother's definition of peace." Hector said. "We will not come peacefully."

"This is your last chance to go back to Troy." Achilles said.

Menelaus looked at Achilles. "You betray Greece for this whore?" Menelaus motioned to Aurora.

"No." Achilles shook his head. "I fight with Troy to rid ourselves of a common enemy."

"So be it." Menelaus and the other two men mounted their horses. "Prepare for battle!" Hector, Achilles, and Aurora went back to their small army. All of the men looked ready to fight.

The Greeks came charging at them and the Trojans and the Myrmidons readied themselves. Only three men were on horses so it was pretty even as for has ground was concerned.

Aurora pushed her sword into one of the men's horses as he rode up to her. The rider fell off of the horse and onto the ground. He got up and glared at Aurora and drew his sword. He charged at Aurora but missed her and she cut him with the sword and he fell. A man came up behind her, but she didn't know he was there. He raised his sword, but Achilles stabbed him in the stomach.

--

Menelaus saw Hector and his wife fighting side by side and he kicked his horse's sides and rode toward them. Hector saw him coming and readied his sword and mind. Menelaus raised his sword. Hector got ready to block his sword. Menelaus swung his sword as he rode by. His blow hit Hector in the chest. Hector fell to the ground and Andromache looked at her husband's body in terror.

The Trojans were greatly out numbered but each man fought like three. The Greek's numbers were decreasing. "Sir we must pull back." A soldier said to Menelaus.

"Pull back!" Menelaus yelled. The Greeks ran back toward the city. Aurora hand no wounds but she had blood on her face and arms. Achilles had a cut on his right arm. "Where are Hector and Andromache?" Aurora asked as Patroclus joined them.

"I didn't see them." Patroclus said. "But I am sure they are just fine."

Aurora walked away from the Greek men in search of her brother and sister in law. Aurora saw Andromache on the ground holding a body to her. "No!" Aurora gasped as she ran to Andromache.

"Menelaus killed him." Andromache sobbed. Aurora fell to her knees and cried with her sister in law.

A/N: I know it is not very long but I wanted to give you another chapter for waiting so long. Sorry again for that. REVIEW.


	20. Recruiting Odysseus

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Achilles and the other men build a funeral pyre for the fallen prince of Troy. Cassandra and Aurora spent most of their time trying to console a grieving Andromache. There were many who thought burning the body of their prince was a bad idea because it would give away where they were. In the end they decided to burn his body because the Greeks already knew where they were. That night they all gathered around the pyre. Aurora climbed the ladder to her brother's body. She put one golden coin on each of Hector's eyes. They weren't sure if they had the coins to do that part, but Patroclus had two coins.

Achilles handed a torch up to his lover. Aurora looked at Hector's body then she looked at Andromache. Her brother's widowed wife had tears falling from her eyes but she made no sounds. She clung to her baby boy, even more desperate not to lose him now. Aurora turned back to Hector and whispered a prayer to Apollo before dropping the torch onto her brother's body.

As she climbed down the ladder she felt Achilles grab her middle to help her. Aurora's feet touched the ground and she leaned up against Achilles' chest and cried as she watched her brother's body being eaten by flames.

--

"I thought I told you not to return until you had captured them!" Agamemnon yelled at his brother.

"I have returned to tell you Achilles and his men are fighting along side of the Trojans." Menelaus said.

"Achilles has betrayed us?" Odysseus asked. He knew that Achilles had no love for Agamemnon, but he never thought that he would betray his country.

"I am not at all surprised at that." Agamemnon muttered.

"There is one other thing." Menelaus turned to his brother as he started to leave. "Hector is dead. I killed him myself." Helen, who was standing behind her husband, snapped her head up. She couldn't believe Hector was dead. Menelaus pulled Helen from the throne room and back to their room.

--

Aurora lay on the ground silently weeping. She was next to Achilles, who she thought had fallen asleep hours ago. He had secretly been awake listening to her cry. He wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to her weep. Achilles moved on his side and put an arm around her. Aurora turned her head to her left and saw his blue eyes watching her. "I thought you were asleep." Aurora said as she brushed away some of her tears.

"I was not able to sleep knowing you were in pain." Achilles pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. "I am now rightfully the queen of Troy. How will I restore the hopes of my people?"

"You could retake Troy." Achilles suggested. Aurora looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"That would be suicide." Aurora gasped.

"You should recruit Odysseus for help." Achilles said. "He will help us if we promise to be his ally when we win this battle. He has hundreds of soldiers under his command. It will help our armies become more evenly matched."

"It will not be enough to win the battle." Aurora sighed. "But if the men are willing we will die trying." Achilles pulled her face up and he pushed his lips against hers. "I love you." Aurora snuggled up against him and she felt safe and no tears fell from her eyes as she fell asleep.

--

Menelaus pushed Helen into their chambers and slammed the door behind them. Their daughter jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. "Hermione leave us." Menelaus barked.

"Why are you angry at mother?" Hermione asked. "Is this about the Trojan Princess she helped?"

"Trojan Princess?" Menelaus asked in a murderous tone.

"Hermione leave now!" Helen commanded. Hermione gave her mother a scared look before leaving.

"You helped them?" Menelaus yelled.

"Yes I did." Helen said. "I am not a queen of Sparta. I am a princess of Troy." Helen remembered when Hector had told her that. It was the night she tried to go back to her husband but Hector had talked her out of it.

"A princess of Troy, are you?" Menelaus slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor. Helen felt blood fall from her mouth as Menelaus kicked her.

--

Aurora and Achilles had waited until the following night to head back to Troy. They left Cassandra in command of the people until they could return. Aurora and Achilles had finally reached the end of the long tunnel that led into Troy. "Stay close." Aurora told him as they moved through the halls. "Where is he staying?"

"It is a large room on the south side of the palace." Achilles said. She figure it was Hector's old room and she nodded and they got to the room with little problem.

Achilles opened the door and they quickly entered and shut the door. Odysseus must have heard them because he practically ran out of the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need your help Odysseus." Aurora said. "We move against the Greek army and we need your help."

"I can not betray Greece." Odysseus sounded shocked that they would even ask.

"Do you really want Agamemnon to rule Greece?" Achilles asked. "That is what will happen if we don't defeat him now."

"If you help us I can guarantee Troy as Ithaca's ally." Aurora said. "We would come to offer you any assistance we could offer. We would try and guarantee the safety of your people."

Odysseus seemed to think the offer over. "You are but a princess how could you guarantee it?" He asked.

"With Hector and Paris gone I am the queen of Troy." Aurora tried to convince him. "With your help we can retake Troy and we can build a lasting relationship between our countries."

Odysseus was quiet for a long while, thinking over what she was offering for his people. "I will help you." He said.

"Achilles you should stay and show him where we are camped." Aurora said. "Well will be waiting."

"I should have my men to you by the morning." Odysseus promised. Aurora nodded her thanks before leaving the two men.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I was busy and then my grandma died. I am back now. With this new Reader Traffic I can tell if people are reading this story and I know you guys are. So please take thirty seconds to review. Thanks guys.


	21. Gathering Forces

For disclaimer see chapter one.

As the sun rose on the horizon Odysseus had kept his promise by sending his soldiers to the Trojan camp. His men carried a letter from their king which said that he would be along later with Achilles. The camp had become busy with activity as men readied for battle. They weren't quite sure when the battle would be fought but the men wanted to be ready.

In the cave the women were dressing and helping each other with their hair. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing?" Cassandra asked as she brushed out Aurora's hair.

"I wish I could say yes." Aurora said. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just hope everything will turn out right in the end."

"What if it doesn't?" Cassandra asked as she started pining up her sister's hair.

"I don't want to think about it." Aurora said as she noticed many of the women were listening to them.

"What are you going to do about Achilles?" Cassandra asked and Aurora snapped her head around to face her sister. When she had moved her head Cassandra's hands went to her side. "You cannot marry him; even if you did he could never become king."

"Why not?" Aurora asked and her sister looked confused. "I am the queen. I could make it so if I wished."

"It is in the law, sister." Cassandra argued. "You must marry a prince to become the true Queen of Troy."

"I refuse to marry anyone other than Achilles." Aurora argued back. "I know he would be a great king."

"Aurora, he is not of Trojan blood." Cassandra pointed out. "You would be tainting the royal blood line."

"If Paris had not died and was the one to become King of Troy, who would have been his queen?" Aurora inquired and Cassandra didn't answer. "Helen is a Greek. She would have become the queen and everyone would accept it. Why is Achilles any different?" Aurora didn't wait to hear her response; she stood and left the cave to see if everyone was ready for the upcoming battle.

--

"There is one more thing we must get before we can leave." Odysseus said as he opened the door to his chambers. Achilles nodded and followed his friend down the hallway. The walked around what seemed like endless corridors before coming to a door that Odysseus knocked on.

The friends heard light footsteps before the door opened. Achilles couldn't believe his eyes when Helen had answered the door. Her face had many purple bruises on it and her arms were also black with bruises that looked fresh. "Are you ready?" Odysseus inquired.

"Yes." Helen nodded. "I have been ready since sunrise."

"What about your daughter?" Odysseus asked when he didn't see her. "Is she not coming with us?"

"Menelaus will not hurt Hermione." Helen said. "I see no reason to bring her with us." Odysseus nodded as Helen picked up a small bag and followed the men into the hall.

--

Aurora sat in front of the river that was near the camp. She had been there for hours because when she finally pulled herself from her thoughts the sun was setting. Aurora felt someone put their hands on her shoulders, so she turned around to see Achilles. "When did you get back?" She inquired.

"Not too long ago." Achilles said as he sat next to her. "Cassandra told me about the fight you two had."

"I won't call it a fight." Aurora argued. "I would call it a misunderstanding."

"I think Cassandra had a valid point." Achilles said as he moved a piece of her hair that had fallen into her face.

Aurora looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you saying that you would much rather be my lover and I your whore then marry me?"

"I never said that." Achilles shook his head. "I'm not a prince. I have no experience with this kind of life."

"If we let this tear us apart you might has well had killed me in the temple when you first lay eyes on me." Aurora stood but Achilles pulled her back down.

"Do not speak of such things." Achilles said. "I could never kill you, not even back then."

"Well, then what will we do?" Aurora asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

--

Helen walked into the large cave and Cassandra went to hug the woman who would have been her sister in law. "What happen to you?" Cassandra gasped after she pulled away. Andromache had seen Helen come in and had come up behind her sister in law.

"It is nothing." Helen tried to convince them. "They will heal in time."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Andromache said as she moved her hand over a big bruise on Helen's face.

"I know a remedy that could help." Cassandra pulled her back further into the cave, with Andromache following them.

--

Polyxena walked through the forest looking for her older sister. She knew Achilles had gone after Aurora and she came to two conclusions. She would find them in a way she didn't want to see again or she would find them talking. She saw to figures down by the river and she made her way over. Polyxena saw it was indeed them. "There you two are." The couple looked up when they heard her voice. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Is something wrong?" Achilles asked as he stood and then helped Aurora stand.

"Some of the men asked me to find you." Polyxena said. "They say we should probably start planning now that everyone is here."

"Has the farmers and others from the countryside come in yet?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, they just got here." Polyxena nodded.

"Then we should get back." Achilles said. "We can plan tomorrow. Many of the men have just arrived and are tired." Aurora nodded and the three of them made their way back to the camp.

A/N: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Too Late for that

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

When light filled the camp many people were already awake, and had been for hours. Aurora, Achilles, Odysseus, and the men had gathered in the cave. "We don't have enough men to defeat them." One of Odysseus men said.

"No we do not." Aurora agreed. "But we can meet them in battle none the less. Every man here fights like three. I believe we can win."

"It is only a fool's chance." Another man yelled out.

Aurora and Odysseus shared a glance. "But there is still a chance." said Patroclus.

"We don't have the supplies needed to be victorious." A man said. "There are so many things working against us." There were murmurs of agreement in the cave.

"Listen!" Aurora raised her voice. "Yes we don't have as many supplies at our disposal. Yes we don't have as many men. But that is not needed to win a battle." All the men watched her speak, mostly out of respect for her crown. "We have the courage to do something no one else has done before."

"Our homes are not here." A man cried out. "Why should we fight for Troy?"

"Yes it is true your homes are not here, but how long will it be before Agamemnon takes over your lives?" Achilles asked. "How long will it before you die of a cause that is not noble?"

The men were silent, they knew he was right. "So would you rather die in vain or for the freedom of a country that my ancestors built so we could have free lives?" Aurora asked.

The cave was silent until one man stood up. "I will fight for freedom." He said.

Aurora smiled. "You see a cause is not lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Many more men stood up and agreed to fight.

"When do we fight?" They asked.

--

Helen and Andromache sat together watching her and Hector's son play with the wooden lion Hector had made for his son. "Astyanax has gotten big." Helen said as she watched the boy who was trying to chew on the wooden lion.

"Hector always wanted to see him grow up." Andromache said as she started to sob. "He wanted to see the women of Troy chasing after him." Helen pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

Astyanax looked at his mother; his big brown watched her cry. Helen looked down at him and smiled, trying to show him everything would be alright.

--

Polyxena was sitting on the river bank thinking of many things when Aurora came down to speak with her sister. "Polyxena, can we talk for a moment?" Aurora asked as she sat down next to her.

"I have nothing else to do." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you." Aurora said. "I've played favorites with Cassandra, Hector, and Paris. I have helped Andromache with Astyanax every chance I got. I got wrapped up with my romance with Achilles. I never really stopped to see how you were effect by everything."

"Aurora it's too late to play the big sister roll now." Polyxena snapped. "You treated Helen more like a sister than me and you only knew her for what two months?"

"Polyxena I…" She started.

"Save it for someone who cares." Polyxena stood and left.

Aurora pulled her legs up and tucked them under her chin. She felt bad for not being there for her youngest sister. She had memories flowing through her head.

"_Hector please let me come." An eight year old Aurora begged. "I want to learn how to fight too."_

"_It is improper for a lady to know such things." A teen Hector said._

"_Lady? I see no lady." Paris joked._

_Aurora made a face at her brothers. "I hate being a lady." She whined. "It's no fun."_

"_One day you might change your mind." Paris said. He kissed his little sister's forehead and left._

"_I will teach you later." Hector winked at his sister._

"_Do you mean it?" Aurora asked. _

"_I mean it." Hector assured her._

"_Do you promise?" She asked._

"_I promise."_

She missed Hector and Paris. She missed how they would tease her and how they would let her mess around with their swords when their mother wasn't looking. Tears formed in her eyes as her head was still recalling memories.

_It was the day of Aurora's sixteenth birthday and she was doing her hair for the banquet. A knock on the door made her look up. "Come in."_

"_I hope you don't mind but I wanted to give you your gift before dinner." Hector said as he stepped in._

"_You know I don't mind." Aurora said with a laugh as she slipped a clip into her hair. He set a box on her vanity. She looked at her brother before slipping the top off the box. Lying in the box was a sliver diamond pendent. It was in the shape of a horse. It was one of the most beautiful things that were ever given to her. "Thank you Hector. I will wear it always." Hector hugged his smiling sister. _

"_Now I will leave to getting ready." He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand._

"_I know you don't know that much about the stuff but could you help me with my pins?" Aurora asked._

"_I think it would be safer if I didn't mess with your hair and I sent Andromache to help you instead." Hector said. She nodded and he left to get his wife. _

Aurora toyed with the diamond horse that was on a chain around her neck. She had kept her promise to her brother and she had only taken it off when bathing. She turned around to see Cassandra behind her. "It is getting late." Cassandra pulled her sister to her feet. "We should go back to camp."

"That is a good idea." Aurora agreed. "We aren't sure if there are Greeks in the area." Hand in hand the sisters went back to camp.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was slapped with a major project. School is a bitch. Well please review.


	23. Battle

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"Form ranks!" Odysseus yelled. The men fell into lines. "Now don't forget who we are fighting. Stay away from the walls of the city. Stay together and in line!"

---

Aurora slipped on Hector's armor. He had worn it when they had run away from the burning city but he had changed when new supplies were brought. It was big on her but it was better than nothing. The armor was surprising light. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly. Her doe eyes met ocean blue ones. Aurora smiled at Achilles before going back to tying her sandals. "Your brother would be proud." Achilles told her.

"What would he be proud of?" Aurora stood up and faced him. "My pride? My ego? My stubbornness? He would have led us to the mountain and he wouldn't have tried to make a stand. He would have known it was a fool's chance."

"Having second thoughts?" Achilles asked.

"Yes." Aurora nodded. "Who am I to command men to give their lives for a country that isn't there's?"

Achilles took her into his embrace. "You are the Queen of Troy." He reminded her. "You are trying to do what is best for your people. There is no shame in asking an ally to stand beside you."

"How do you always know what to say?" Aurora asked with a laugh.

"I make it up as I go along." He shrugged. "I have something for you." He pulled out a sliver seashell necklace. "My mother made them. I have one, Patroclus has one, and I want you to have this one." Aurora took the necklace from him and unclasped it and clasped it around her neck and the necklace hit just above the diamond horse.

Aurora pulled his face down so their lips could meet. They heard foot steps coming into the cave. They pulled away and looked at Patroclus. "The army is ready."

Andromache, Helen, and her sisters came up. Andromache handed Aurora Hector's helmet. "Make our brother proud." Cassandra said.

"Good luck." Helen pulled Aurora into a hug.

---

Agamemnon and Menelaus looked up as a soldier came running in. "My kings an army marches towards us." He said between breaths.

"They are less intelligent than I thought." Agamemnon muttered.

"What will we do brother?" Menelaus asked.

"Their army is no threat to us." Agamemnon said with a chuckle. "But let's indulge them. Ready the army."

---

As the Trojan army got closer to the city they could see the Greek army forming ranks. They halted a good twenty feet away from the Greek army and the leaders of the armies came forward. "Go home." Aurora said the moment Agamemnon was in ear shot.

"But we are already settled in." Agamemnon said with a cocky grin. "Why would we leave?"

"This place was built but the sweat and blood of Trojans, so the Trojans would have a safe place to live." God, what the Queen of Troy wouldn't pay to slap that look off of Agamemnon's face. "You and your army are not Trojans, therefore you can't live here."

"Well there are no Trojans living there now." Agamemnon gloated. "So it must be up for the taking."

"Last chance, go home." Achilles stepped in.

"If you leave now we won't look for you." Menelaus said.

"Fine then, we will fight and all of you will die." Aurora growled before turning and walking back to the army. Achilles shot a look at the fat king and he and Odysseus followed Aurora.

Aurora turned and drew her sword. "For Troy!" She yelled.

"For Troy!" The army echoed. The armies ran out and met in a clash of steel.

---

Aurora met her enemy with an iron fist. She cut down any man who stood in the way of her and her city. She could see Menelaus out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see how many men there were between the two of them. She determined that it was worth going through all of the men between them to see the ass of a king dead.

Many of the men she past were already in battles of their own and paid no attention to her. She had to cut down a few men but in less than two minutes she stood in front of the king; both of their swords were ready.

She struck first but was effortlessly blocked. He came at her and it was hard to defend against him. He was strong like an ox. She managed to block each strike with her shield. "Are you ready to die?" He asked as he grabbed her shield and pulled it from her. He threw it in the opposite direction of where they were fighting.

"Are you ready to face your father after all of the murder you have committed?" She asked. She knew it was a good chance this man would kill her. He had killed both of her brothers and if she was going to die she was taking him with her.

Aurora tried to think back to something Hector had told her about large opponents. If they swing and miss continually they will tire. She kept dodging his attacks until one hit her right knee. She fell to the ground and her sword fell from her had. The sword was kicked away from her grasp by fighting solders.

Menelaus grabbed her neck and pulled her up and off the ground. She bent her knee up against her back as far as she could and tried to grab the dagger in her boot, but it just seemed out of reach. "Well I never knew I would kill all three heirs to the throne of Troy." He said with a sneer in his voice. Her fingers brushed the handle of the dagger. If he talked a little longer she might be able to grab it.

---

Achilles killed a man who was going to attack Patroclus from behind and Patroclus turned swiftly around. "Thanks." He looked past Achilles and his eyes grew. "I think Aurora needs your help."

Achilles whipped around and saw Aurora being held by the throat. He ran toward them killing any in his way.

---

"So how does it feel to be killed by the same man who killed your brothers as well?" He asked lighting up his grip so she could speak. This gave her the reach she need that allowed her to slide the dagger from her boot.

"Don't write your victory speech just yet." Aurora wheezed as she stabbed the knife through his throat. He dropped her and Aurora coughed as he fell to the ground dead.

---

Achilles saw Menelaus fall but another figure caught his attention. Agamemnon was sneaking up behind Aurora. In her state Achilles didn't thinks he would hear him.

---

Aurora finally caught her breath and she stood slowly because of the pain in her knee. She felt something go through her left shoulder and she looked down and saw the tip of a sword. Before her world went dark she felt blood falling inside the armor, down her chest.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been working on this for awhile and never found it right until now. Please review. I know people are reading this. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Awakening

For disclaimer see chapter one.

As the world slowing came back to Aurora, she felt the warmth of the sun. She felt a soft blanket wrapped around her. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. Her vision was blurry and when it became clearer she saw white sheer drapes over the bed. She was back in the Trojan palace.

Aurora heard the door open and she turned her head to see her handmaiden Callie. "Callie, you are alive?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Callie bowed to her lady. "The Greeks made me serve someone named Hermione."

"Well, I'm glad you are safe." Aurora smiled.

"I'm glad you are alive and well." Callie said as she sat down a bucket of water. "That was a nasty shoulder wound you have. You almost died."

The door opened and Helen, Cassandra, and Andromache came in. "You're awake." Helen beamed.

"How are you feeling?" Cassandra asked as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"I'm really sore." Aurora admitted. She was going to say she was fine but her sister would have known better.

"Are you tired?" Andromache asked.

"No." Aurora shook her head. "I'm really hungry."

"I will bring you a tray my lady." Callie bowed and left.

Aurora looked at her sister. "Where's Achilles?"

"He is helping Odysseus get rid of all the Greeks." Cassandra answered. "They are trying to get them to go home now. The war is over. We won."

"Hector would be proud of you." Andromache kissed her sister in law's forehead. "Now my son should be waking up soon. I should be going." She gave Aurora one more kiss to the forehead before leaving.

"Paris would be proud too." Helen added to Andromache's statement.

"I'm glad I could do my pigheaded brothers proud." Aurora smiled. "Where are mother and father?"

Cassandra's face grew grim. "Father was killed by Agamemnon during the battle for Troy. Mother went insane. The Greeks eventually killed her."

Aurora moved to her uninjured side, which faced away from the other women. Cassandra motioned for them to leave.

---

Achilles finally arrived back at the palace. It was after dark and he probably missed dinner. He wasn't all that hungry. He wanted to go and sit next to Aurora and hope she would awaken soon. As he made his way down to her room he ran into her sister Polyxena. "Are you going to see my sister?" She asked.

Achilles nodded. "I just want to be there when she wakes up."

"Well then you are a little late." Polyxena informed him.

"What are you talking about?" He was afraid she had died and he wasn't there to say goodbye.

"She has been awake since noon." Polyxena said.

He rushed away from his lover's sister. Part of him was relieved. He would be able to hold her and tell her he loved her. Another part of him was pissed that no one told him before now.

Achilles pushed the door open quickly scaring Aurora and Callie. "Achilles…" She wasn't able to get much further because he rushed over and kissed her with such a passion. Before Aurora closed her eyes to savor the kiss she saw a blushing Callie stepping out of the room.

"I love you so much." Achilles told her when he pulled away and he embraced her carefully so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you too." Aurora said into his shoulder.

"We were afraid you were never going to wake up." Achilles said in her ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

"I'm too sore for that." She gave Achilles a little nudge. She was very sore but she wanted to make love with him. She just thought that it would make her hurt worse than she already did.

"Oh you honestly think I want that?" Achilles asked in fake hurt. "I know you are wounded and I wouldn't make you do anything you don't think you are up for."

"You are so full of…" Achilles put his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"That is not the language of a queen." He teased.

"I'm not the queen quite yet." She said with his hand over her mouth. He chuckled and removed his hand so he could kiss her.

---

Patroclus was walking in the gardens to clear his head. He had been having nightmares of war lately. His cousin had been right. War was not what Patroclus had thought it would be.

A noise caught his attention. He turned to see a blonde woman standing behind him. "I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"You didn't." He denied. "I didn't think anyone would be out this late."

"Well then you were wrong." She came up to him. "You're Achilles' cousin, Patroclus."

"What is your name?" Patroclus asked.

"Hermione." She answered. "I'm Queen Helen's daughter."

"You are the Princess of Sparta?" Patroclus asked.

"Well soon I will become the Queen of Sparta." Hermione corrected. "My mother gave up her clam to the throne. Once I marry, my husband and I will take the throne."

"Do you have a fiancé already?" He wondered.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't find anyone to put up with me."

"Now I'm sure that's not sure." Patroclus smiled at her. "I'm sure men will line up to be your husband. Many men would kill to have a woman as beautiful as you for their wife."

"Are you one of those men?" Hermione teased.

"Maybe, well only if I can put up with you." Patroclus teased back, earning him a smile from Hermione.

---

Helen paced in Andromache's chambers. She seemed worried to Andromache. "Helen are you alright?" She asked in worry.

"Like you I'm now a widow." Helen stopped pacing and faced Andromache. "That is why people will call me a whore."

"Why would we see you as a whore?" She asked as she grabbed Helen's hand.

"I now carry a child." Helen whispered in shame.

"Why are you so unhappy about this?" Andromache wanted to know. "You and Paris are going to have a child."

"I'm not sure if it is Paris's." Helen started crying. "Menelaus raped me. It might be his." Andromache gasped and pulled Helen into her arms. Her heart went out to the woman.

A/N: I bet you all thought Aurora was going to die. In the other Troy fanfics of mine both Achilles and his lover died. This time I want a happy ending for them. Review please.


	25. Partings, Fighting, and Love

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

As the weeks went by, Troy had been rebuilt and Aurora's wound had healed. Cassandra, Odysseus, and Aurora had taken up the royal duties. Aurora's sister, Laodice had returned to Troy to help in anyway possible. Her husband Telephus (he king of Mysia) and their son Eurypylus had also came to help rebuild the city.

Aurora and Laodice were sitting in the king's study looking over the plans to rebuild the wall. It was going to cost a lot to restore it. The doors open and Odysseus walked in with Achilles behind him. "Odysseus what can we do for you?" Laodice asked.

"I apologize for interrupting you but I must speak with Aurora." The king said. Laodice nodded and left. "I need to return home."

Aurora's eyes found Achilles' and she nodded. "I understand. You have your own country to rule. It is time we took it up for ourselves."

"Thank you." He nodded to her. "If you should need anything, you may call upon Ithaca." Odysseus nodded to Achilles before leaving to ready his crew.

Aurora sighed before letting her head hit the desk. "It was time for him to return to his wife and son." Achilles told her as he walked around to where she was standing. He put a hand one each of her shoulder and began to rub them.

"His help became unneeded a long time ago." Aurora said. She felt Achilles' hands work out the knots in her shoulders. "I'm sure this will get easier after we are crowned. But that can't happen until I'm married."

"Speaking of, how is the wedding planning going?" He asked.

"Not well." Aurora sighed, half in pleasure and half in frustration. Achilles' hand had slipped into her dress. "I'm leaving that to Cassandra, Andromache, and Polyxena. I can only take so much on at a time."

"I'm guessing it helps to have your sister back." Achilles' hand was teasing the skin between the top of her shoulder and the top of her breast.

"Please stop that." Aurora shuddered. "I can't concentrate when you are doing that." He respected her wishes and pulled his hand back.

---

Helen put a hand on her pregnancy bump. She had been dreading everything over the pregnancy. She wasn't sure who the father of her baby was. Andromache had been more kind to her over the last two months than she had ever been when Paris had been alive.

Cassandra and Andromache walked in. Cassandra was carrying a vase of flowers and Andromache offer Helen a smile. "Would you like to help us plan the wedding?" Andromache asked.

Helen looked at them for a moment before shaking her head no. "This is a job that is too big for three people." Cassandra commented.

"Cassandra you go on ahead and meet with the priest." Andromache said. "I will be along in a moment." Cassandra nodded and left the women alone. "Helen…"

"Save your pity Andromache." Helen cut her off. "I have no need for it."

"It is your self pity that you have no need for." She snapped. "Paris would be ashamed of you right now. This not the woman he fell in love with."

Helen rose and spun with such speed, Andromache didn't realize what had happen until she felt her cheek stinging. "How dare you say such things!" Helen screamed.

"You need to get a hold on yourself." Andromache told her. "For both yours and the baby's sake, you need to come out of this shell you have found your way into." Helen stayed silent and Andromache moved toward the door. "I have no more pity for you Helen."

---

Aurora had decided to take a break and she and Achilles went to the gardens for some much need alone time. They had found a nice patch of grass and the sat down and got comfortable. Aurora lay in Achilles' arms and he began stroking her hair.

They didn't speak. There was no need to. They knew what the other was thinking. They were content lying in the invisible blanket of love that surrounded them. They heard voices coming closer to them. Aurora could make out that it was Patroclus and Hermione.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"I'm leaving after your cousin's wedding." Hermione answered. "I must go and restore order to my mother's country, even if she is unwilling to do it herself."

"I will miss you when you leave." Patroclus told her.

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said. "You could come with me. You could sit on the throne next to me."

"I believe you will rule well, without a man next to you." Patroclus kissed her hand before leaving the gardens. Hermione stayed for only a moment before leaving.

Aurora looked up at Achilles. "Did you know about that?"

Achilles shook his head no. "I'm surprised he likes her. She's a lot like Helen."

"Helen is a good woman." Aurora argued. "She is just a little lost right now. I would be too."

"Helen is a woman who gets what she wants." Achilles slightly raised his voice. "It is what she wanted that started this war in the first place."

Aurora sat up and faced him. "Are you saying you wished this had never happened?" She asked.

"I wish this war had never happened, yes." He answered.

"If this war had never happened, we would have never met." Aurora said as she felt tears formed. "Are you saying you wished that you and I had never met?"

"I would never say that." He yelled. "We still would have met, somehow."

"No we wouldn't have." Aurora let her tears flow freely. "If you could, would you have forfeit me to have not have gone to war?"

"I would never forfeit you." Achilles stood and pulled her into his embrace. He knew these questions weren't coming from the thin air. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"I feel so lucky to have found you and I was always afraid of losing you, like Helen lost Paris." Aurora sobbed. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." Achilles assured her as he rubbed her back. He knew these were old fears from the war, but sometimes fear never goes away. "In less than a month I will be yours for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N: Just a few more chapters. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Wedding

For disclaimer see chapter one.

The sun was shinning into Aurora's room. This was one more she was nervous about. It was her wedding day. She knew it was very common to be nervous and scared on your wedding day. But it still made any sense because she and Achilles already lived as married couple.

Cassandra, Laodice, and Callie entered Auora's chambers. Callie made her way to the bathroom, with a bucket of water. "Come on get up." Cassandra commanded.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Aurora asked.

She had banished Achilles from their room last night. Aurora told him that she felt it was improper because the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding on the last night. This is one time she wished her mother was still here.

"We have to make you beautiful for your wedding today," Laodice told her. Aurora slid out of the bed and followed her sister's into the bathroom.

---

Polyxena knocked on Helen's door. She didn't get an answer so she pushed the door open and found the golden haired woman on the balcony. Polyxena was surprised at the sight in front of her.

Helen's hair was in knots. Her dress looked like it hadn't been changed in a week. She also smelled like she hadn't bathed in three days. "Helen when was the last time you ate?" Polyxena asked.

"I ate this morning." Helen muttered.

"Alright it is time to set you straight." The princess made Helen sit on the balcony bench. "This pity party has got to stop. Today Aurora and Achilles are getting married, and we both know Aurora would never forgive you if you didn't go."

Helen looked up at Polyxena and for the first time in week's someone got through to her. Maybe it was because Polyxena had the same eyes as Paris. She got up and went to the mirror and gasped at what she saw.

"Are you ready to come out of your room now?" Polyxena asked.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Helen wanted to know. "You've never shown any signs of like me before."

"Think of this as an olive branch." Polyxena said. "Now let's go get your handmaiden. You need a bath."

---

Achilles motioned for all of the servants to leave when Patroclus came in. They all bowed and left. He waited until they were gone before he said anything. "We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Patroclus asked.

"No." Achilles chuckled. "This is about Hermione."

"Hermione?" Patroclus asked. "I don't understand."

"I know about your relationship." Achilles said.

"You do?" He sounded guilty.

"I also know she asked you to go back to Sparta with her." Achilles added. "I think you should go."

"What about Troy?" Patroclus asked. "You and Aurora will need help."

"There are plenty of people here for that." He insisted. "You need to do something for you. If she makes you happy and if you love her, go with her."

Patroclus nodded. He turned and left the room. He needed to find Hermione.

---

With everything set in place, the groups made their way to the Temple of Apollo. Because the men of the royal family were dead, Aurora had asked Patroclus to give her to Achilles. He had agreed with pride.

At the entrance to alter room Patroclus handed Aurora to Achilles. She took his hand and they made their way into the round room. Aurora noticed Helen was standing with Cassandra, Laodice, Polyxena, and Andromache.

The priest nodded to both Achilles and Aurora before staring the ceremony. The ceremony itself last about an hour. At the end Patroclus and Cassandra killed a goat on the alter and then Aurora and Achilles had to do the same. It was an offering to the Gods so Achilles and Aurora may live long healthy lives together.

---

After the ceremony they all went back to the palace for a wedding feast. Afterword there was music and entertainment. Nether of the newlyweds were interested in it though. Their eye kept meeting and they both knew the other was growing impatient.

Achilles motioned for her to leave. Aurora nodded and motioned for Cassandra. "We are going to make a break for it." Aurora whispered to her sister.

"Have fun." Cassandra teased.

Aurora nodded to her sister before slowly leaving. No one seemed to notice so she slipped off her shoes and ran back to their chambers. Aurora knew he wanted her to go ahead because she had to take her hair down and taking all of her jewelry off.

She entered her chambers and slipped her crown off. She set it on her vanity and pulled the pins from her hair. She kicked her shoes into the closet before sitting in the chair across from the bed.

Aurora had been sitting for thirty seconds before Achilles came into the room. He closed and locked the door. He didn't want any distractions tonight.

Aurora stood as he walked over to her. He ran a hand through her hair. She made a soft noise in return.

Achilles started to unbutton the sides of the dress. Their eyes were locked in a passionate stare. Aurora felt like she was going to drown in his deep ocean blue eyes.

With the sides unbuttoned, the dress merely fell away for Aurora's body. Achilles slowly moved his hands along the side of her hips. Aurora felt her mouth go dry from the lack of attention.

She slowly removed his robe; making sure to make her finger nails brush against his bare skin. She slowly backed him up until he felt the bed on his calves. She put on finger to his chest and lightly pushed him onto the bed.

Aurora giggled at his face. He had lost control of the situation and didn't like it. She could tell her husband was extremely frustrated.

Aurora covered his body with her body. She kissed him lightly on the lips before kissing down his neck and tracing his Adam's apple with her tongue.

Achilles groaned and Aurora smiled against his skin. She continued by laying a kiss to his chest. She lightly traced his nipples with her mouth and tongue.

He growled in pleasure and in frustration. She kissed down to his navel and then laid a kiss to each of his thighs. She eyed his manhood hesitantly.

She had never done anything like this before. She knew it was seen as "degrading". Achilles hand used his mouth and fingers with her before. Why wasn't that degrading?

Aurora slowly moved her mouth to his manhood. She was hesitant to try at first but then she licked up his shaft and he bucked his hips off the bed.

Achilles was incredibly frustrated now. He wanted control. He tried to pull her up so their lips could meet but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

She continued her teasing. She took his tip into her mouth. When he bucked she went further into her mouth.

The feeling of him in her throat was strangely pleasant. She continued to run her tongue against him and she added her teeth slightly. She lightly bumped them along the path of her tongue.

Achilles was done with this. He wanted control back. In one motion he pulled her up and flipped her over so he was on top.

Aurora opened her mouth to voice her complainant but she forgot about it when Achilles covered his mouth over hers. Their tongues met and his hands teased her skin. She made a soft moan when she felt one of his fingers enter her. Her volume rose when he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his manhood.

As they moved together, Aurora could tell this was different then when they were on the beach. It was different then any of the other times they had made love in this bed. She guessed Laodice was right when she said it was different when you are married.

They came together in an earth shattering climax and Achilles collapsed next to her. He pulled Aurora to him and she rested her head in his chest. "You're a Trojan vixen." He said.

Aurora giggled at him as she moved her head so she could see his face. "I learned from the best." She teased back.

Achilles moved back over top of her for round two. Her mind wandered for a moment. She wondered if she should tell him about her pregnancy before they went at it again. 'No.' she thought to herself. 'There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow.'

A/N: Well there you are. One more chapter to go, before the end of story. Review please. I know people are reading it so I would love to know what you think. Please guys. I'm begging you.


	27. Epilogue

For disclaimer see chapter one!

"Hector!" His father's voice stopped him in his tracks. Hector's blue eyes shined with fake innocents.

"Yes father," Hector tried sounding innocent. It wasn't working well.

"Have you been using your sword to execute your sisters' dolls?" Achilles asked.

"Maybe…" The little boy sounded as guilty as sin.

"Don't lie," his sister scowled him. "You know you did!"

"Yeah we saw you," Airianna said.

"No one asked you," Hector snapped. "You aren't even apart of my family." Airianna was Helen's daughter. At first it was hard to tell if Paris was the father but as she got older her actions and personality screamed Paris.

"That's not true!" Airianna yelled. "I'm your cousin."

"I'm sorry Hector but I'm going to have to take your sword away," Achilles said. He held out his hand.

The five year old boy's face went sour. He pulled the sword out of his belt and slapped it into his father's hand. Hector turned and stomped down the hall, most likely going to his room.

"Now you girls go back to what you are doing," Achilles told them as he turned away.

---

Aurora was pouring her life over these stupid maps and plans. There was a war that was starting to spark between Troy and Thebe. The prince there said, Polyxena had offended him when she turned down his marriage proposal.

Thebe didn't stand a chance and they knew it. So in the mean time Aurora had to waste precious time here and not with her children. She fell back into the chair and sighed. She needed a break.

She heard Achilles enter the study. Aurora could tell he was upset. "What happened?" She asked.

"Hector was picking on Sapphira again," Achilles sighed.

"Don't sound so distressed," Aurora told him. "It is natural for brothers to pick on sisters. I would be worried if they weren't fighting."

Achilles looked at the maps on the desk. "Found a solution yet?"

"I'm just about to play the 'I have Ithaca and Sparta as my allies and we will wipe you out if you don't stop messing with us', card," Aurora sighed in frustration.

"That isn't a bad idea," Achilles said. "I know Patroclus would be happy to come and fight with us."

Aurora smiled. Patroclus had married Hermione about six years ago. They had rebuilt Sparta back to its former glory. Hermione was now expecting their first child.

"I'll do that tomorrow," Aurora said as she slid over to her husband. "But for now, I would like to spend sometime with my family."

"I'm sure the children would like that," Achilles looked over at his wife as she started twirling her hair teasingly.

"I was thinking some time just between us," She said with a teasing voice. "It's been awhile since we have had time for each other.

It is true the only time they saw each other was at night. Most of the time, they were too tired to make love. Having four kids and running at country will do that though.

"I think I like where you are going with this." Achilles turned and Aurora slipped into his embrace. Which is where she would stay until the day she died.

A/N: Well this story has come to an end. Well…Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is the end of the story guys. Cut me some slack! I might write another thingy to this story but if you don't review I might not. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
